The Swan Princess
by Twilight Princess
Summary: Serenity and Endymion first hate eachother and then fall in love. But one wrong answer leads to kidnapping, enchantment and an evil prince who will do anything to get what he wants.
1. Prologue

Title: Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue: The Beginning  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
The stars glittered down onto a pearly white palace. Flowers bloomed everywhere, and birds sang softly to the night. The last ray of the golden sun gently left the horizon. The palace was lit up with candles. People and guards merrily walked and talked with themselves as they went to and fro in and out of the palace. This night was a special night. The good Queen Serenity was in labor. Everyone was celebrating the new heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. A new generation was about to live and the kingdom was thriving, at its Golden Age.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, my people and friends," King Leodegrance addressed the people in the throne room, which had been turned into a feast chamber. Long rectangular tables were placed as close together as they could, so the maximum capacity of people could fill the room on this festive eve. "Tonight is a great night. Not only will I have a son or daughter, but you will have an heir to this kingdom so we can live on in our prosperity!"  
  
Cheers and yells filled the room as everyone picked up their wine goblets to give a toast to the new father. Men and women alike sat chattering and laughing amongst themselves. King Leodegrance clapped his hands three times and a bell gonged. Servants began bringing in the dinner. Roast pheasant and pork, steaming hot, were placed on the tables. Hot rolls, bread sticks, green salads, fruit and cheese platters, and cooked vegetables also were put out for the ladies and gentleman.  
  
"Now, for one last toast," King Leodegrance cheered and raised his gold wine goblet. Everyone raised theirs again smiling and happy. "I raise this toast for you and everyone in this kingdom. Let prosperity and happiness fill this land and everyone's lives. To you, my friends!"  
  
"To the Golden Age!" yelled everyone back. Wine sloshed over the goblets as everyone drank. Then everyone started to eat the wonderful feast. King Leodegrance sat on his throne chair and chatted with those around him. He was in his prime years. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Highness," said Artimes, the royal advisor. He brushed back his long white hair. King Leodegrance smiled and leaned forward to hear what Artimes was going to say. "You are right in saying that we are at our height in prosperity, but what about Earth? You know we are still uneasy with them. They just can't stand that we rule the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Artimes, you take them too seriously," King Leodegrance replied. He reached for a piece of the roasted pheasant in front of him. Artimes grabbed an apple. "I have invited the royal family up here for my new son or daughter's christening next week. We will work out something then."  
  
"But what if nothing can be worked out?" Artimes was worried. If peace did not come between kingdoms, then there would be war. "We can not let war happen. Remember the last war? There were too many casualties and it took decades to make up for the damage and cost."  
  
"It will work out," King Leodegrance said. His eyebrows knit together in seriousness. "I have a plan. It depends on what happens tonight."  
  
"And how is that? Something about-" Artimes was cut off.  
  
"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Luna yelled and ran up to King Leodegrance.  
  
"What? What? Is it time? Has is happened?" King Leodegrance asked persistently. Luna paused to take a deep breath. It looked like she had run from the Queen's chambers. "Tell me."  
  
"Oh, your majesty. You have a daughter!" Luna answered excitedly. "She is live and healthy along with the Queen."  
  
"Did you hear that, Artimes? I have a daughter!" King Leodegrance yelled and laughed. He jumped and up and everyone quieted down to hear what he was going to say. Artimes smiled and shook King Leodegrance's hand. "Everyone! I have a daughter!"  
  
Happy cheers echoed through the palace into the night. The feast and marry-making went on until dawn.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
One week later  
  
"Hurry up, Endymion," Queen Arianna said to the young boy beside her, pulling on his hand. Endymion looked up to her with his dark blue eyes and began to pout.  
  
"I don't want to go! I wanna stay here with my toys!" He yelled and whipped his hand from Queen Arianna's grasp. "Go away!"  
  
"Endymion! You will come with me now! It is only for a few hours and your father and I have some things to discuss with King Leodegrance and Queen Serenity. You may play with your toys later," Queen Arianna placed a hand upon her swollen belly. "Now come!"  
  
"But Alex gets to stay with Nurse. Why can't I?" Endymion wailed and plopped on the floor. He stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
"Sweet, Alex is only a baby. He is but two years old. You are 4 years old. You will come with me. Do I have to send your father in?" Queen Arianna replied. Endymion scrambled off the floor and grabbed his mother's hand. "I thought not. Now, let's go or we will be late."  
  
Queen Arianna and Endymion left his chamber and met King Gereint outside in the corridor.  
  
"What took you so long?" King Gereint asked. He was dressed in royal purple. Queen Arianna was dressed in a square-cut dark blue dress that accentuated her blue eyes. King Gereint ruffled his thick black hair and began to walk down the corridor. Endymion and the Queen followed.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The ballroom was decorated in pink and white. Noble ladies and gentlemen wandered around chatting and drinking wine or eating food from the buffet line.  
  
At the far end of the room, there were two thrones where Queen Serenity and King Leodegrance were sitting and talking with anyone around them. A small cradle covered in white silks was in between the thrones. Little Princess Serenity lay on the silk blankets and pillows in there asleep. Her blonde hair had just begun to grow.  
A fanfare of trumpets announced the arrival of King Gereint, Queen Arianna and Prince Endymion. They walked down the steps and over to the thrones.  
  
"Ah, Gereint how are you?" King Leodegrance greeted King Gereint, shaking hands with him.  
  
"Good, good and yourself?" King Gereint replied. King Gereint sat in the throne next to King Leodegrance. "I see the young princess is asleep. Beautiful little thing, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, a pity though that the Queen of the Moon can only have one child. I should like to have a boy. But I am so very proud of Serenity here." Leodegrance reached over to gently pet the top of Serenity's head. Serenity yawned and opened her sky blue eyes and blinked up to her smiling father.  
  
"I know what you mean. I am so happy with Endymion here." Gereint pointed to Endymion desperately trying to hide behind Queen Arianna's skirts as she sat beside Queen Serenity.  
  
"I have been meaning to talk with you about something, Gereint."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Well, since there is some tension between Earth and the Moon, I would like to propose a solution to that."  
  
"That sounds rather nice, for I hate hearing all the cries of how the Lunarians are horrible and such. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I think that, in the future, maybe Serenity could marry into your family."  
  
"That is a good idea. Endymion would be the best since he is next in line to the throne. Then, when my people see how nice your daughter is, maybe it will reflect well and bring peace among our kingdoms." Gereint looked pleased.  
  
"But what if Endymion and Serenity don't like each other?" Leodegrance asked looking worried. "I wouldn't want a hate marriage, because that would bring war."  
  
"Hmm, you are right," Gereint said thinking hard. He straightened suddenly. "Ah ha! I have got it! How about if Serenity comes to Earth every summer and stays at our palace? Then she could become friends with Endymion!"  
  
"Yes, we will do that. I will tell my wife about it. She already agreed with Serenity possibly being married with Endymion."  
  
Meanwhile, Endymion was getting rather bored with the whole christening event. He sat on a small chair besides his mother and watched people wander around. A few small girls peeked over at him from where they were gossiping in a corner and giggled. He stuck his tongue out at them. They gasped and turned back around to talk some more.  
  
"Endymion! Do not do that," Queen Arianna scolded him. He pouted. "So, Serenity, where were we?"  
  
"My husband was saying that possibly Serenity could marry Endymion in the future," Queen Serenity said sipping from a glass of water. "Not right now of course, but when they are older."  
  
"What a wonderful thought. It would make the warring between us end," Queen Arianna replied. "Perhaps, though Serenity could visit us every summer then so she gets to know my son?"  
  
"Yes, but not until she is a little bit older," Queen Serenity said gazing at her daughter. "She is much too young now."  
  
"Of course. Endymion?" Queen Arianna asked. Endymion looked up to his mother hopeful that they might leave so he could play again with his toys.  
  
"Come over here and meet Serenity," Queen Arianna pointed to the cradle. Endymion slowly got up and walked over to the cradle. He peeked in over the side. Serenity giggled as she saw him. She reached up and pointed to him. "How darling."  
  
"She's so tiny," Endymion whispered and reached out to touch her hand. Serenity smiled and gently patted his face. "Hello, Serenity."  
  
"This might work after all," Queen Serenity whispered to Queen Arianna. They smiled and watched as Endymion played with Serenity.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A few days later Endymion and his parents walked over to the transporter to go back to Earth. Queen Arianna and King Gereint said good- bye to King Leodegrance and Queen Serenity. Endymion said good-bye to Serenity.  
  
"When do I get to see Serenity again, Mother?" Endymion asked his mother as he took her hand to step into the transporter.  
  
"Soon, Endymion. She will come visit us," Queen Arianna replied and smiled down at him. Endymion smiled back and they went back to Earth.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Please, please, please review! Hit that little button down there in the left corner. The plot will get better next chapter! Review! =) 


	2. New Friends

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom - 4 years later  
  
"Princess, I can not get you ready if you continue running away from me!" Luna, Serenity's nursemaid cried. Serenity, jumping on her white bed, was brandishing a stick she had found in the garden and a pillow, as a sword and shield. Serenity giggled. She still had some baby fat, for she was only four years old. Her little blonde pig tails barely hung to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were sparkling mischievously. Luna was holding a small pink gown in her arms. She took a step closer to Serenity, who was clad in only underclothes. "Now, be good and let Luna put to the dress on you. If you do, I will sneak you some chocolate tonight before bedtime."  
  
Serenity cocked her head to the side pondering the offer. She narrowed her eyes at Luna. Luna flicked a piece of black hair from covering her eyes.  
  
"Uh . . . No!" Serenity giggled and threw the pillow at Luna. Luna raised her arms to cover herself. Serenity smiled and hopped off the bed and ran over to the white door. She reached up and on tippy-toes managed to turn the handle and open the door. "Bye-bye."  
  
"Oh, Serenity, get back here!" Luna yelled and ran after the little girl. Before Luna got to the door, Serenity slammed it and took off running down the halls waving her stick and making what she thought were war cries.  
  
"Wheee!" Serenity cried and slid around the corner causing a maid to trip and the laundry she was carrying to fly all over the corridor. Serenity merely giggled more and ran on.  
  
"Princess!" Luna's voice echoed through the hall, and not too happily either.  
  
"Uh, oh," Serenity whispered. Oh well, I can get Artimes to sneak me chocolate! I wonder where he is.  
  
Serenity slid around another corner and was abruptly grabbed by the back of her pink and white underwear. The hand that grabbed her picked her up.  
  
"Let me go!" Serenity yelled. She swung around to meet her captor. She stuck out her bottom lip and frowned when she saw Artimes there with his white eyebrows raised.  
  
"Don't give me that puppy dog look, Serenity," Artimes laughed. Serenity crossed her small arms. The stick fell to the floor and rolled over to another small girl's feet. "Look who is here to see you."  
  
Artimes placed Serenity back on the floor and she turned around.  
  
"Mina! You here! Yay!" Serenity greeted her cousin and ran and jumped into Mina's arms. Mina laughed and fell backwards. Serenity was almost as tall as herself. "Let's play!"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Serena," Mina said. She smiled and looked over Serenity. "But I believe you should be dressed for the meeting in the throne room right now. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to play," Serenity replied and looked pleadingly to Artimes. Suddenly Luna was there beside him gasping for breath. Serenity leapt behind Mina and hid behind her. "Eep."  
  
"Serenity, playtime is over. Come here. Don't you want to see your mother and father?" Luna asked. She held out her hand for Serenity. Serenity slowly peeked out from behind Mina. Mina grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her out to Luna. Luna grabbed Serenity's other hand. "Good girl."  
  
"No, I only go if Mina come too!" Serenity said.  
  
"Ok, will you come Mina?" Luna asked. Mina smiled and nodded and together they walked Serenity back to her bed chamber to get ready for the meeting that Queen Serenity and King Leodegrance called for.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Throne Room  
  
"And where is the young princess?" Lady Farthington inquired to Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"Luna is getting her dressed, but knowing my Serena, it will take a while longer," Queen Serenity replied rolling her beautiful blue eyes. The other ladies around laughed for they knew what Serena was like. "She is a little rascal. I hope that that will change after today."  
  
Queen Serenity was standing beside the long thing table by a large open window. Five or six ladies were with her. King Leodegrance was making bets on how the next hunt would go and whether there would be any Warlcliths out yet. (A\N: Warlcliths are small silvery creatures almost like a mixture of a rabbit and a squirrel. They come out near the full moon.) The doors opened and in walked a haggard-looking Luna. Then Serena came frolicking in and Mina hopped closely behind her. Serena ran over to her mother and pounced on her.  
  
"Good to see you too, Serena," Queen Serenity laughed, hugging her daughter. Mina curtsied to the queen and then jumped on her as well.  
  
"Mama, guess what! I raced Mina here and beated her!" Serena cried very happily.  
  
"Only because I let you!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Nuh uh! I won, I won, I won!" Serena danced around Mina.  
  
"No, I would have!" Mina stuck out her tongue at Serena. Serena returned the favor and the two soon began to roll around the floor laughing and wrestling each other.  
  
"Girls, this is not the time to play," Queen Serenity said, interrupting the wrestling match after several of the ladies began to glare at her as Serena and Mina knocked into them. They stopped. Queen Serenity smiled. "And besides, I have a surprise for you Serena, darling."  
  
Mina giggled knowing what it was. Serena smiled excitedly and clapped her hands, immediately letting go of Mina's red dress. Queen Serenity took Serena's hand and pulled her over to King Leodegrance. He smiled and pointed to a place by another open window where there were cushions piled.  
  
"Look, Serena," King Leodegrance said. Serena jumped around her mother and father and over to the place where he was pointing. There, seated on the cushions and pillows, were three young girls, a little older than herself. "These young ladies have traveled far to come here and be part of our court and your friends, just like your cousin Mina."  
  
Serena shyly smiled at them. They smiled back and stood up. They walked over to Serena and gently curtsied to her.  
  
"This is Amy," Queen Serenity introduced. Amy had blue eyes and short blue hair. "She is a princess from Mercury. This is Raye." Raye had long black hair with hints of purple in it, and dark eyes. "And this is Lita." Lita had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. "Girls, this is Serena."  
  
"Yay!" Serena shouted and hugged them. Amy, Raye and Lita looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled and hugged her back. "Hey, I will show you the palace. And then we can play!"  
  
"That sounds good," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah," Raye agreed.  
  
"Let's see our rooms first," Lita said. Mina joined them and they raced out of the throne room to see the palace.  
  
King Leodegrance wrapped one arm around Queen Serenity's waist. She looked up to him.  
  
"Do you think it's time for Serena to go down to Earth yet?" he asked. They both looked out the window at the large planet hanging in the sky.  
  
"Yes, I think that she can go next summer when she is five years old," Queen Serenity answered, rubbing the flat crystal swan she always wore around her neck. "She is growing up so fast."  
  
"Yes, but don't worry," King Leodegrance replied and kissed her softly. "We are going to be around for a long time and together we will watch her grow and become a woman. She will be just like you."  
  
"One day she will be a fine queen," Queen Serenity said. "She is so loving and compassionate."  
  
"I agree," King Leodegrance replied and took her hand and led her out of the room. As Queen Serenity took one last glance out the window to the Earth, before exiting the throne room, she saw the something cover the sun completely for a second, blanketing the room in almost darkness. In that moment, she felt something cold and evil wash over her, a foretelling of something bad to happen in the future. "Sweet?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Queen Serenity shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. There had been no evil here in the Silver Millennium for a long time, and there wasn't any at this time. The sun came out again as quickly as it had gone. Nobody else had noticed it. Queen Serenity patted her husband's hand and left the room with him.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Kingdom  
  
"I am bored," stated Endymion while yawning into the back of his hand. Jedite grinned. "What?"  
  
"I have an idea," Jedite said. Groans were heard around Endymion's bed chamber.  
  
"Not again," moaned Malachite from by the window. He had white hair down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, remember what happened last time?" Zoycite asked. His brownish hair was tied up and he rolled his green eyes. He closed the book he was reading and threw it at Jedite's head. Jedite ducked and tackled Zoycite. Nephrite walked over and ended the little skirmish. His brown hair fell over his eyes as he peered over at Jedite lying on the floor.  
  
"Yep, I remember. Jedite thought it would be fun to sneak to the kitchen and get some of that chocolate cake the cook made for Alex's birthday the next day. And then Endymion tripped over a chair and pushed Zoycite into the cake. The cake fell over and went absolutely everywhere. We all were dripping with chocolate and I kept finding chocolate everywhere on me for days! Even after four baths!" Nephrite yelled. Jedite grinned sheepishly.  
  
"How was I to know Endymion was a klutz?" he said.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Endymion yelled and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Why am I always getting hit?" Jedite pouted. The pillow hit his head messing up his blond hair. He tried to fix it.  
  
"Fine, what's your great idea?" Zoycite asked and plopped down on the floor.  
  
"I thought we might go into town or something and see what's new with everyone," Jedite said. "We haven't gone to town for a while."  
  
"Maybe later," Endymion settled himself on his dark blue bed. "Hey, you know what I heard?"  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked. Endymion smirked.  
  
"I heard that little Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was coming here next year in the summer to visit," Endymion whispered. "Only don't tell anyone I know because apparently it's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh yuck, girls," Malachite groaned. "And are we supposed to be friends with them?"  
  
"Yep, we have to," Endymion answered making a face. "Girls are dumb."  
  
"Yeah," Jedite agreed. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Hopefully they will just leave us alone," Nephrite said.  
  
"But that's not for a long time," Zoycite said. He got up and walked to the door. "And we all forgot something today."  
  
"What?" Endymion answered brushing back his black hair that had started to catch girls' eyes.  
  
"Today is Thursday," Zoycite remarked. He glanced at everyone's blank faces.  
  
"So?" Jedite asked.  
  
"We have a lesson with Master Palles in five minutes," Zoycite raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We are so late!" Malachite shouted. Everyone jumped up and made a mad dash for the door. Endymion got there first and barely missed the pile up in the middle of the doorway. He smirked.  
  
"I am not going to be late, because I am royal," Endymion teased and sauntered off.  
  
"Endymion!" The boys chorused and ran after him towards the library where they had lessons together.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: This chapter was just an intro for the girls to meet and to see what Endymion is up to. Next chapter preview: ~The bad feeling that Queen Serenity gets is about to some true~  
  
~Serenity and the girls get ready to go to Earth~  
  
Review everyone! How I love to hear how my story is. The plot will get better around Chapter 4 I think ::Hint, hint:: And then the real story unfolds a little after that. Woot! I have already started on the next chapter, but I need to see if my story is good or bad and if people like it, so tell me by reviewing my lovely story. And thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far! I love your reviews! 


	3. The Crystal Swan

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 3: The Crystal Swan  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
1 year later  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Serena yelled and jumped onto the banister along a stairway. She laughed and slid down the rail, her long blonde hair flying behind her.  
  
"Serena!" Raye shouted and hopped on after her. Lita hopped on next, laughing as well. Amy unsurely touched the top of the banister and gently sat down. She looked over to Mina.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked. Mina stared at her and slowly crept up to her. She placed both her hands on Amy's shoulders and stared into Amy's blue eyes.  
  
"Yep," Mina nodded her head and with a big shove, pushed Amy after Lita. Amy screamed and then began to like the new thrill. Mina hopped on next and flew after everyone.  
  
"Oof," Serena grunted as she landed on her face at the end of the banister. She turned to get up and run on when Raye appeared out of nowhere and fell off the banister right on top of her. "Raye!"  
  
"I'm sorry! That was just so exciting!" Raye laughed. But before Raye could move Lita fell on top of them, then Amy and finally Mina. Everyone was smiling and giggling on top of each other.  
  
"Um, guys, can you get off of me?" Serena gasped from underneath all the girls. "I sorta can't breath."  
  
The girls got off Serena and helped her up. Serena brushed off her plain blue dress. Amy was wearing green, Lita was wearing dark purple, Raye was wearing pink and Mina was wearing orange.  
  
"That was so fun!" Lita yelled. "Let's do it again!"  
  
"Yeah!" Amy cried. "Only this time, no pushing."  
  
"Amy, if I hadn't pushed you, we would be up there until the next full moon!" Mina laughed. Amy blushed. Serena grinned mischievously.  
  
"I have a better idea!" Serena yelled. All the girls looked up to Serena. She slowly sidled up to Raye. Raye regarded her warily. All of a sudden Serena tagged Raye on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"  
  
Excited cries and laughter rang through the hall as the girls ran around. Servants and other people stopped to watch the girls play. Their laughter brought sunshine and happiness to each room they went in. Serena ran after the other girls after being tagged by Mina. They reached the royal gardens where Queen Serenity was sitting on a stone bench beside some colorful tulips. She smiled as Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina made their way over to her.  
  
"All right, I give up!" Serena panted as she ran in front of her mother. The girls stopped and greeted the queen.  
  
"Why are you not in lessons like you should be?" Queen Serenity asked. "Your tutor doesn't like it if you don't show up."  
  
"He gave us a free day, Mother!" Serena said excitedly. "And then tomorrow, we are going on a picnic and see wildlife by the river!"  
  
"That's wonderful, dear," Queen Serenity smoothed Serena's hair from its disarray. Serena giggled and tagged Amy. "Hah! You're it!"  
  
Serena took off running. Lita scampered behind a tree and Mina and Raye fled over to the water fountain. Amy laughed and ran after Mina and Raye. Queen Serenity watched them playing.  
  
Suddenly she felt odd. She felt faint and close to unconsciousness. Something clouded her mind and made her feel dizzy. She tried to get up when a roaring sounded through her ears and everything turned black.  
  
Serena saw her mother faint and screamed. Amy ran over to Queen Serenity and cradled her head. Lita and Raye took off running and yelling for help. Serena ran to her mother and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mother! Mother! Wake up!" Serena cried wiggling her mother's arm. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Mina hugged Serena. "Mother!"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Serena sat on cushioned chaise in the sitting room in Queen Serenity's chambers. She stared at her hands as she folded and unfolded them impatiently. Mina sat beside her. Mina placed her hand over Serena's to try and calm her. Serena looked up tearfully.  
  
"It's going to be all right," Mina whispered and hugged Serena. Raye and Lita sat on some throw pillows by the marble fireplace. A clear table was on a green rug in the center of the room. Another couch, where Amy sat, was on the opposite side of the table. A mirror and desk and paintings were along the walls around the room. A door that led to the hall was to the right of the fireplace and another door that led to Queen Serenity's room was across from it. Raye and Lita looked sympathetically towards Serena. Everyone was crying.  
  
After Queen Serenity had fainted, Lita and Mina had run screaming for help into the courtyard. Guards rushed in and followed the girls back to the garden. Luna grabbed Serena and the girls while the guards picked up Queen Serenity and rushed her into the palace. She had been put in her room. Doctors and servants and other people had poured into her bed chamber. Since Serena and the girls were so young, they were not allowed into the chamber. They sat outside in the sitting room waiting for any news of Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yeah," Amy agreed and went to sit by Serena, putting an arm around her shoulder. Serena sniffled. "It was probably just too much sun."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked. She blinked her eyes of tears. "Then, I won't worry as much." She managed a weak smile. "It's not as if she is going to die from this."  
  
All the girls were silent. They didn't know what to think. They wanted to support Serena, but the dark foreboding feeling just wasn't going away in their minds.  
  
The door to Queen Serenity's bed chamber opened and out walked the doctor. Serena jumped to her feet and ran over to him.  
  
"Well?" Serena asked tugging at his robes. The graying doctor closed his brown eyes. He knelt down to Serena's height. Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita came up behind Serena.  
  
"Princess, your mother, the queen, is very sick," the doctor replied and held Serena's hand. Serena shook her head.  
  
"She is going to be ok, right?" Serena stammered and bit her lip. The doctor sighed. "Right?"  
  
"I, I am not sure," the doctor answered and stood up and turned towards the other door to leave. "Something is keeping her from getting better. I have to go notify the king of this now. He is on Mars at a conference."  
  
"No!" Serena cried and tore away from her friends. She ran into her mother's bed chamber. "Mama!"  
  
"Serena!" Lita called after Serena. They waited back on the chaise, giving Serena time to see her mother.  
  
Serena ran into the chamber. It was dark except for a few candles lit around the room. A window had been covered with a thing veil of cloth turning the room an eerie blue color. Queen Serenity was lying on her bed across from the door. The purple silk sheets reflected the candlelight. Queen Serenity looked pale and weak, breathing shallowly.  
  
Serena covered her mouth with her hand to keep her sobs down. She slowly walked over to the bedside. Queen Serenity fluttered her eyelashes and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly to Serena. One tear trailed down Serena's cheek.  
  
"What's wrong, Mother?" Serena asked and took her mother's hand. Queen Serenity placed her other hand on top of Serena's.  
  
"I am not sure what is wrong. But, somehow I knew this was going to happen," Queen Serenity whispered.  
  
"You can't die!" Serena choked out and threw herself into Queen Serenity's arms. Queen Serenity stroked Serena's gold hair. "You can't! I won't let you."  
  
"Serena, dear, it is my time, as it was my Mother's before me," Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"Why?" Serena sobbed. "Why?"  
  
"Something is coming. Evil has been stirred up, my daughter. It will affect your future," Queen Serenity said. She stared out the window at the beautiful sky. "You must be brave and have courage. Your life has only begun."  
  
Queen Serenity's voice began to trail off. The door opened and the doctor returned. Queen Serenity's eyes began to close.  
  
"Mother!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Beware of the tiger," Queen Serenity whispered. Tears coursed down Serena's cheeks. "I will always be with you."  
  
Queen Serenity closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Sobs wracked through Serena. The doctor came over behind Serena and gently pulled her away from the queen.  
  
"No! Stop," Serena cried and pushed the doctor away. The doctor grabbed her arm. A few servants came in with towels, water and oils.  
  
"She can't hear you, Princess." Serena wouldn't listen. "Help," the doctor motioned for the servants. They came over and picked up Serena. She kicked and yelled but the servants carried her to her own bed chamber and placed her on her bed. Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy followed and comforted Serena as she cried and cried on her bed. After the servants left, Serena latched onto Mina and Raye. The girls sat in Serena's bed chamber for hours crying.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Amy watched as the ship carrying the king from Mars docked on the port. Servants, guards and nobles scurried around waiting for the king and news of Queen Serenity's health.  
  
"Your Father is here, Serena," Lita said as she saw the king walk down the plank and onto the deck. He disappeared from view as he walked swiftly into the palace. Serena's head shot up. She picked up the rose she had been toying with and ran over to the window. Mina and Raye joined them.  
  
"Papa?" Serena said and looked for any sign of him outside, but he had already gone into the palace. Wait, she thought. Maybe Father can heal Mother! And then she will live! And we can be happy! Serena smiled.  
  
"Serena?" Raye asked. The girls were worried about Serena's smile. "What is that smile for?"  
  
"Do you want to go see him?" Mina asked.  
  
"Father!" Serena yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
"Serena!" Amy called. "Wait!"  
  
But Serena kept running. She ran through the hallways and corridors. Everything was blurring together. She had to reach her father before it was too late. Serena could hear the girls running after her behind her. She squeezed the rose. A thorn pricked her finger, but Serena didn't feel it. She kept running.  
  
"Father!" she yelled as she slid into Queen Serenity's sitting room. Her father would be here first, before going anywhere else. Servants and other people looked up startled as she entered breathlessly. "Papa!"  
  
She stopped by the window as the door opened. Her father's silhouette framed the doorway. She smiled happily.  
  
"Did you get her better?" Serena asked and hopped up and down. Her smile faded as no answer came back. King Leodegrance stepped into the room. Haggard and pale, he closed his eyes. The girls ran in and skidded to a stop at the sight of the king. "Father?"  
  
"Serena," King Leodegrance faltered. He took a step closer. Serena jumped back shaking her head. He stopped and began again. "Serena, she is gone."  
  
The rose that was tightly clenched in Serena's hand fell to the ground. A red petal fluttered after it. The petal floated to the floor as the last ray of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Kingdom  
  
"Endymion!" King Gereint called to the young prince as he walked past the doorway. Endymion stopped and went inside the king's study.  
  
"Yes?" Endymion asked. He shifted impatiently. "Hurry, Father, I have to get to the training ground soon for the test."  
  
"Sit down," King Gereint said. Endymion sat down on a plush chair and looked at the paper-cluttered room. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it?" Endymion jumped up thinking it was about himself or his family. "Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Well, you remember Princess Serenity, right?" King Gereint asked and played with his quill he had been writing with.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, her mother, Queen Serenity has died," King Gereint said solemnly. He brushed back his cloak. Endymion frowned.  
  
"That's horrible," he whispered. Even though he despised the thought of the princess staying with him and becoming his friend, he still cared for her a little. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Perhaps you could send her a present of some sort to show her that we are here for her?" King Gereint replied.  
  
"That's a perfect idea, and I know just what to send her," Endymion said and left the room. The training test forgotten, he walked to the village outside the castle.  
  
Peasants and friends bustled around doing their business with the occasional greeting to Prince Endymion. Endymion marched over to the goldsmith and placed his order.  
  
A few hours later he returned and picked up the braided gold necklace with a star locket attached to it. It glittered beautifully in the sunlight.  
  
"She will like this," Prince Endymion said to himself and went back to the palace.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
Serena sat on a small cushioned bench, staring out her balcony at the large Earth that loomed in the sky. Silence echoed through the room. No light or happiness emitted from anywhere.  
  
Knock! Knock! Some one was at the door. Serena didn't even move. She remained sitting there staring. The door opened and in walked her father.  
  
"Serena?" King Leodegrance called. Serena didn't turn around. King Leodegrance walked over to the bench and placed a package by her and leaned down in front of her. "Look, Serena, I know you don't want to go, but you have to go to Mother's funeral. It is custom. Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
Serena said nothing. She sat there staring, unblinking, the whole time. Ling Leodegrance sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He reached around Serena and lifted up her hair.  
  
"She would have wanted you to have this," King Leodegrance whispered. He tied it on. "And this package is from Prince Endymion and his family on Earth. Wasn't it nice that they sent something for you?"  
  
Serena closed her eyes and bowed her head. She fingered the crystal swan that now hung around her neck. King Leodegrance sighed again and stood up.  
  
"You have 5 minutes and then you will come downstairs and we will go to the funeral," he said formally. He strode over to the door and opened it. He paused. "I love her too, you know. And I miss her very badly."  
  
Serena remained impassive so King Leodegrance left and closed the door behind him. One tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away briskly. Her hand fell down to the package and she ripped it open. She gasped as she saw the star locket laying there in the tissue. It was beautiful. She slowly traced it with her finger and opened it. Intricate music began to play from inside the locket. She hummed along with it. The song ended and she closed the locket and placed it under her pillow.  
  
Serena straightened her black mourning gown and walked out of her room and down the stairs to her Mother's funeral.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The trip to the Earth was called off for the year. The next one was not to be scheduled until King Leodegrance felt that Serena was ready to leave the Moon. A year passed. Serena didn't talk much at all in that time. She stayed mostly in her bed chamber and only left it for regal dinners and lessons.  
  
One day Serena came out of her chamber and began to act normal. She laughed and smiled and had fun. People were happy that Serena was glad again, but it was very strange to them that she was all of a sudden happy. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Serena became best friends again. The trip to Earth was scheduled again for the summer that Serena was eight years old.  
  
Serena was never sad again during that time. And finally the day came when Serena was to leave for Earth.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Wow. That took a long time to write. But hopefully it is good. Sorry there wasn't much on Endymion this time. Next time though, it is finally time for Serena and Endymion to meet! Yay! And a special thank you for all who reviewed before!  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
~ Serena and one of her friends go to Earth. ~  
  
~ Sparks fly when Endymion and Serena meet, but not romantically. ~  
  
~ Endymion pulls a prank on Serena. ~  
  
Press that button and review for the next chapter. I love reviews, even if they are only a few nice words. Review everyone! 


	4. War

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 4: War  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
4 years later  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom - Library  
  
"Are you ready to go to Earth?" Raye asked Serena. Serena's blond head bobbed up and down. She pumped her fist into the air.  
  
"I am ready!" Serena cried. Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye laughed. Serena frowned. "But I am sad that you guys, Amy, Lita and Mina, won't be coming. We aren't going to have any fun without you guys."  
  
"Aw, Serena you are going to have a lot of fun," Lita said. She patted Serena's head and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Yes, we have to go back to our planets and do some training there from time to time," Amy looked up from her book on astronomy. "Also I ordered a book from the Galaxy Library and it's due next week at my castle on Mercury. It's on Chemistry."  
  
"AMY!" the other girls cried. Amy blushed.  
  
"Well, it's good to be smart," Amy said.  
  
"I won't ever read unless I have to," Serena stated. She picked up a book from a stack near Amy. "Yuck. Who wants to read about the cycles of water?"  
  
"I do!" Amy yelled and grabbed the book from Serena. Serena grabbed the book back and ran behind a bookshelf. Amy ran after her and a chase followed.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we be packing Serena, since we leave tomorrow?" Raye yelled at Serena who had climbed up a ladder along a wall of books and gotten onto a partly empty shelf and sat down. Serena, who was dangling the book just barely an inch out of Amy's reach, rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess, Raye," Serena said. She threw the book to Amy and hopped down. Amy gave a look of relief after she had the book to everyone. Serena walked over to the girls sitting on the chairs in the middle of the library. Her purple dress swished along the marble floors. "But I already got out my suitcases and stuff. It will be a snap to put the clothes in."  
  
"Ok," Raye answered. She smoothed out a wrinkle in her red and yellow dress. "You are going to love it on Earth. My cousin is so much fun."  
  
"I heard he was a hunk," Lita sighed and looked dreamily out the window.  
  
"As if, Lita," Serena giggled. She turned her nose up with her finger and made a face. "He probably looks like this."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, when I saw him in December, he was cute," Raye admitted. "But he is my cousin, so I can't marry him or anything."  
  
"Tell us about the royal family!" Mina said. "I want to marry a prince one day."  
  
"All right," Raye replied. She settled into the pillows more. "Endymion has short black hair and dark blue eyes. He is really nice and he is pretty tall for only being 12 years old. Then there is Alex. He is handsome in a more quiet type of way. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is 10, and I rarely saw him when I was there. He likes to keep to himself, though I really don't know what he does. And then there is Marietta. She is a snob. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She is our age, but when I was there, she was always mean and rude."  
  
"Wow, Endymion sounds like a hunk," Mina and Lita said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, and also there is the Prince's royal guard. There is Malachite, who has white hair and blue eyes, Zoycite, who has brown hair and green eyes, Nephrite, who has brown hair and brownish-blue eyes, and Jedite who has blonde hair and blue-green eyes," Raye finished. "They are the Prince's friends."  
  
"I don't think any of them sound cute," Serena sniffed. "You know who I think is cute?"  
  
"Who?" Amy asked eagerly. The girls laughed at her and she blushed. "Well, just because I don't think boys are cute, doesn't mean I am not interested in them."  
  
"Ok, I think that that prince that came here for Father's birthday is cute. What was his name? Oh, yeah, Prince Diamond," Serena whispered. The girls giggled.  
  
"I thought he was cute too!" Lita cried.  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Yeah, only too bad he is engaged," Raye said. The girls gasped.  
  
"Oh, no!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Yep, it's to the Lady Viola on the planet Uranus," Amy said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well, Serena and Raye, when you guys come back, you have to tell us everything about Earth and the cute boys there!" Mina shouted. "I can't wait until we can go with you in a few years. Raye you're so lucky that you are related to the royal family there and so you can train to be queen there."  
  
"Hey, I wonder why Serena is going to Earth since she should be training in her own kingdom," Mina thought out loud. Serena frowned. But before she could answer, the dinner bell sounded and Artimes appeared in the door.  
  
"Girls, it's dinner time!" he ushered them out of the library and down to the dining room.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
After Dinner  
  
"Drat!" Serena shouted as the box she was trying to get fell down to the floor. She jumped off the ladder in her closet and picked it up. She walked back into her bed chamber and opened the box on her bed. She pulled out the tunics and leggings and put them in the suitcase. "Good thing I hid these where Luna couldn't find them and confiscate them. Then, I would have to wear only dresses on Earth. That would be absolutely horrid."  
  
She put the box back in the closet and added the last pair of shoes in the huge suitcase. Serena pulled the lid down. With all the clothes in the suit case, the lid wouldn't close. Serena pounded and pushed it with her hands, but it wouldn't budge. She stepped back and took a flying leap onto the suitcase and closed it.  
  
"Yes!" she shouted. "I am done."  
  
She looked out her balcony window at the Earth. Biting her lip she walked out onto her balcony.  
  
"I wonder what Earth is like," she thought. "I hope Endymion likes me."  
  
After a while, Serena wandered back into her room. Servants had come and taken her suitcases to be loaded into the transporter. The ships are only used for flying to planets far away. The transporter portal would take her to Earth faster than flying on a ship anyways.  
  
Serena pulled back the covers on her bed and got in. She put her hand underneath her pillow and pulled out the star locket. Opening it, the music began to play. The lullaby eventually lulled her to sleep.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Kingdom  
  
"So, Endymion, are you excited for your GIRLFRIEND?" Jedite teased Endymion as they walked back from dinner. Endymion shoved Jedite into the wall. "Hey!"  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, you idiot," Endymion answered. "Even though my parents hope than we will get married some day, it won't happen."  
  
"Hah, hah! Endymion has a girlfriend! Endymion has a girlfriend!" Malachite began to sing.  
  
"Shut up!" Endymion growled.  
  
"Well, technically she is," Nephrite said coming up along side Endymion. Endymion sighed.  
  
"Not you too!" he cried.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Zoycite asked from behind Endymion. He joined Malachite in the singing. Endymion stopped and glared at them.  
  
"I do NOT have a girlfriend!" Endymion yelled. "And I will prove it to you!"  
  
"How?" Jedite batted his eyelashes at him. Malachite made kiss noises.  
  
"I have to get her to not like me and then our parents will relent and not have us get married!" Endymion said. "Guys, we have to come up with a plan."  
  
Endymion and his royal guard went into Endymion's bed chamber. They spent half the night brain storming ideas and working out the details. When morning came, they were ready.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
Serena and Raye stood by the transporter ready to leave for Earth. King Leodegrance was hurrying around making sure everything was ready.  
  
". . . and you have your toothpaste, toothbrush, and your communicator?" King Leodegrance asked Serena. She nodded.  
  
"Father, I am ready! Let's go!" she exclaimed. King Leodegrance sighed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, your majesty. I will take care of her!" Raye said. "We will be home before you know it."  
  
"All right. Have fun, Serena," King Leodegrance signaled for the transporter to be turned on. The small white room that held the crystal transporter turned red and then green. The crystal frame shimmered and the mirror turned to liquid and rippled like water, glowing blue.  
  
"Bye, Father," Serena said and hugged her father. He smiled and waved as she and Raye and the luggage went through the transporter. He waved until the transporter turned back to a mirror.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Wheee!" Serena shouted as she and Raye stepped out of the transporter. "That was so much fun!"  
  
The room in which they stepped out was exactly the same as on the moon. A man and a woman stood there waiting for them. Raye smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, your majesties," they greeted them formally.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Serena, and her, Raye," Serena said. She smiled. "It makes things a whole lot easier."  
  
"All right, then you can call me, Ryan, and this is Tracy," the man answered. He picked up Serena's and Raye's luggage and put it on a cart. Tracy motioned for them to follow her.  
  
"I will show you to your rooms, and then you will go down to the throne room and meet the king and queen and the royal family," Tracy said. She walked out of the room. Raye and Serena followed. "Sorry their majesties couldn't make it, but they were in meetings all morning. The princes and princess are at their lessons until it's time to meet you. We are so happy to have you here."  
  
"It's fun to be here," Serena squealed. She looked around trying to memorize everything. The corridors were long and beautiful. Some were open on one side so that the fresh air could get in and one could see the gardens and beauty of Earth.  
  
Tracy led them up some flights of stairs and into the west wing of the palace. She stopped at a door.  
  
"Theses are your rooms," she said and opened the door. She handed Serena and Raye a key. "These are the only keys to this door, with the exception of the one on the maid's key chain. Always lock it when you leave, for I overheard some 'birds' talking about messing up your rooms."  
  
Tracy let the girls and left with the promise to return when it was time to see the king and queen. Raye and Serena squealed and ran into their rooms. The first room was a sitting room with a fireplace, two couches and a table. Two doors led to two bedrooms on either side of the room.  
  
Serena ran into the room on the left and Raye to the right. The rooms were both the same. A large bed was on one wall, a glass door to a balcony on another, a bureau and table by another and a closet on the last. Their suitcases were already unpacked and everything was in order. Serena and Raye decided to change for the meeting.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
When Tracy returned, Serena was wearing a long white dress. Raye was wearing a red dress. Serena had her hair up in the traditional meat ball style and Raye wore her hair up in a large bun.  
  
"You look very nice," Tracy commented. Serena and Raye thanked her and they walked towards the throne room.  
  
"I am so nervous! I have never been presented this way before!" Raye whispered to Serena.  
  
"So am I! I think I might throw up!" Serena whispered back. "Well, on second thought, maybe not."  
  
"What if they hate us?" Raye said.  
  
"They can't or else there will be war between the Moon and the Earth and that will be bad for both of us," Serena answered and gripped the sides of her dress. "Agh! We are here!"  
  
"Ready?" Tracy asked. Serena almost fainted. A man by the door smiled and bowed to them. Tracy left to go back to the kitchen, where she worked.  
  
The man opened the doors. The room was larger than the throne room on the Moon. It had purple carpets all over and a lot of people were milling around talking. The man strode in and blew on his horn. The people stopped and eagerly gathered around the main carpet where Serena and Raye had to walk through to get to the thrones. The man cleared his throat.  
  
"The Princesses have arrived!" His voice boomed through the room. Serena grabbed Raye's hand. "Presenting, her majesty, Princess Raye of Mars, the planet of fire."  
  
Raye let go of Serena's hand and walked forward. Serena almost made mad dash back to her room, but a few guards would have caught her.  
  
"Her majesty, the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, heir to the Imperium Crystal."  
  
Serena gulped and walked out into the room. The people whispered as they saw her. She couldn't make out what they were saying. When she reached Raye, they walked forward towards the thrones.  
  
"Serenity, you have grown up," Queen Arianna greeted Serena as she approached the thrones. King Gereint smiled down at them. Serena curtsied and looked the Earth royal family over. It was just as Raye said. Prince Endymion stood by King Geraint's throne and by the queen were Prince Alex and Princess Marietta. Raye curtsied as well.  
  
"It is good to see you both," King Gereint said. "Endymion, Alex, Marietta, go and converse with Serenity and make her feel welcome while I touch bases with my niece."  
  
Marietta looked as if she would rather eat a worm. Alex had no look on his face; he was just blank. Endymion rolled his eyes. They complied with the order though. The prince's guard followed Endymion as he went down towards Serena. Serena followed Marietta into a corner where they could talk privately.  
  
"Are you the real princess?" Marietta asked as soon as they reached the corner. Serena felt as if she had been slapped.  
  
"Of course!" she replied, blushing. "Are you the real princess of Earth?"  
  
Marietta gaped at Serena and then huffed off into the sea of people. Alex watched Serena and then followed Marietta. Endymion laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about Marietta. She is just jealous that you don't worship her," he said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Serena replied. She looked around.  
  
"Oh, do you know my friends?"  
  
"Yes, I have heard of them."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Endymion smirked. Serena recognized that smile from Mina.  
  
"Sure," she answered warily.  
  
"Why do you do your hair in that style?" The boys were trying to hide their laughter but failing miserably. Serena huffed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because it signifies that I am royalty on the Moon!" she yelled.  
  
"Hah! It looks like a pair of meatballs!" Endymion said. He fell to the floor with laughter. Serena frowned and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well, at least I act like a princess, instead of a bratty, loud mouth idiot like you!" That shut Endymion and his friends up. He got up and towered over her.  
  
"Nobody talks to me like that!" He shouted. Nobody had ever called him a name other than his four best friends! Who did the little squirt think she was?  
  
"Nobody calls my hair meatballs!" Serena retaliated. She kicked Endymion in the shin and ran off to Raye. Endymion grabbed his shin, his face twisted in pain. Malachite, Nephrite, Zoycite and Jedite were all laughing at Endymion getting beaten by a girl. Endymion growled and ran after Serena.  
  
Laughing, Serena ran over to Raye, who was talking with King Gereint. She hid behind Raye's skirt. Raye and King Gereint stopped talking when they saw Serena. She put a finger to her lips. Endymion showed up not too long after her arrival.  
  
"Oh, Endymion, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Raye asked sweetly knowing Serena had done something to make him angry. Endymion glared at Raye.  
  
"Hand her over, Raye," he said. He pointed to her skirts. "I know she is there."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Raye replied smiling. She turned to King Gereint. "I believe that it is time, I retire for some rest. Traveling through transporters is rough on the body."  
  
"All right," King Gereint said. "We shall see you in the morning."  
  
Raye turned and walked towards the doors. Serena appeared from behind Raye and just before she left, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Endymion. Endymion roared and started after her, but a cough from his father kept him in his place.  
  
"Oh, this is war, Serenity," Endymion whispered to himself. "You are going to regret what you have done today!"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Serena told Raye what happened as they walked back to their rooms. Raye laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Serena, you do realize that he will get you back, right?" Raye asked. Serena grinned.  
  
"You think so? Well, I will be ready for him," she answered. They went into the bed chamber and locked the door behind them.  
  
"I'm off to bed," Raye yawned. She stretched and waved good-night to Serena.  
  
"Good-night, Raye," Serena answered. She entered her room. A plate had been laid out for her. Some bread, cheese and fruit were on it. A glass of water was beside the plate and a piece of chocolate cake was beside that. Serena rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Yes! Chocolate!"  
  
Serena ate the cake first and then the dinner. The sun had long since disappeared and night had fallen when she finished. She took off her clothes and got on her nightgown. The room seemed eerie when it was dark, so she left the candle lit by her bedside and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"SERENA!" Raye shouted into Serena's ear. Serena murmured something about chocolate and swatted Raye away. Raye frowned. "Come on, Serena, wake up!"  
  
"No!" Serena replied and flopped onto the other side of the bed. Raye yanked back the covers and pulled Serena off the bed. Serena squealed at the sudden coldness and playfully punched Raye's shoulder. "What was that for?"  
  
"We are late to breakfast!" Raye answered. She was dressed in a dark purple dress. She held up a yellow dress for Serena.  
  
"Breakfast?" Serena yelled. She grabbed the dress and in a flash it was on. She hastily pulled her hair up into the "meatball style". Raye and Serena ran out of the room and down to the breakfast hall.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, you finally show up," Endymion greeted Serena and Raye as they ran into the breakfast hall. Serena stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the favor. "Brat."  
  
"Pig," Serena said. Marietta was not at the breakfast table, and neither was Alex. It was only Endymion, Malachite, Nephrite, Jedite, Zoycite and King Gereint. "Where are the queen and princess?"  
  
King Gereint looked up from a letter he was reading. He coughed.  
  
"They have already had their breakfasts," King Gereint replied. "You're welcome to have any food you want here. So, Serenity, how is the Moon?"  
  
Polite conversation started here. But soon King Gereint left for a hunt with his knights. As soon as the king was gone Endymion sneered at Serena.  
  
"Endymion, a prince does not sneer at a princess," Serena smiled. Malachite laughed. Raye poked Serena.  
  
"Well, a princess doesn't kick a prince," Endymion replied.  
  
"I am no ordinary princess," Serena smirked. Raye rolled her eyes. "And anyways, you needed a good kicking."  
  
"What you need is a -"  
  
"Endymion!" Nephrite and Raye yelled at once.  
  
"Endymion, you need to learn your place," Raye said.  
  
"Raye, even though you are related to me, if you side with that thing over there," Endymion pointed at Serena. Serena stomped on his foot. Endymion yelped. "You can expect to receive the same thing I give Serenity."  
  
"And what might that be?" Raye asked.  
  
"You'll see," Jedite whispered.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like perhaps that riding lesson your father was talking about?" Serena rolled her eyes. Endymion sneered again.  
  
"Yes, but don't think this is over, princess," Endymion said as he walked out of the hall. His guard followed closely behind, laughing. "You want a war, you got a war."  
  
"Bring it on," Serena tossed her head and waved pettily at them as they left. "Ready for battle, Raye?"  
  
"Let's book it," Raye answered and they ran back to their rooms to begin the war.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The first battle was when Endymion and his friends were coming back from riding on a miniature hunt the next week.  
  
"What is so funny?" Endymion asked as the people he passed were laughing and pointing at him.  
  
"I don't know," Nephrite answered. They looked around and noticed some people crowded around something on the board where proclamations were posted. Endymion ran over and pushed his way to the front. He gaped at what he saw.  
  
"What is it?" Zoycite asked as they joined Endymion. Endymion pointed to the board. On the board were the words:  
  
PRINCE ENDYMION'S SLEEPING WEAR  
  
Tacked underneath the words were Endymion's faded pink and blue bunny and rose pajamas and his purple and red floral boxer shorts he wore underneath them. Endymion's face flushed red. He ripped the pajamas and boxers down and wheeled around looking for the culprits.  
  
"Yoo hoo! Over here!" Serena yelled. She and Raye were standing to the side watching the people. Endymion glared at them. Serena and Raye blew him kisses and ran off back to the palace.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jedite asked. Endymion stuffed his sleeping wear into the hunting bag he was carrying.  
  
"We are going to follow through with Plan A," Endymion replied and set off towards the palace. "Tomorrow."  
  
"What was that again?" Jedite asked as he and the other guards ran after Endymion.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Raye's and Serena's victory was not long lived. The next day as they were walking to the gardens, Endymion appeared. He was hiding something behind his back. Raye and Serena stopped and glared at him.  
  
"What's behind your back?" Raye asked. Endymion grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I wanted to say that I was sorry for starting this war. I realize now that it was a bad thing to do and I want to make up for it," he replied. He pulled his hand around. In his hand were the most beautiful flowers. Roses, daffodils, lilies, and many more were arranged in the bouquet. Serena gasped and took the flowers from Endymion's hand.  
  
"They're so beautiful!" Serena and Raye exclaimed. They both bent over to smell the flowers. Endymion grinned and signaled to Jedite who was hidden behind a pot. He signaled to Nephrite, who signaled to Zoycite and Malachite, who were in the garden. They turned the knob where the hose was linked to and water began to fill it.  
  
Splash! Water completely hosed down Serena and Raye and left them sopping wet. Endymion burst out into laughter.  
  
"Gotcha! Nice doing battle with you, Meatball head and Raye!" He turned and ran away with Jedite yelling with victory.  
  
Serena slowly turned to Raye. Raye looked at Serena.  
  
"Got another plan?" Raye asked Serena. Serena smiled and watched as Endymion and his friends celebrated.  
  
"Oh, yes," Serena replied and began to formulate another plan.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The summer went by with pranks being pulled on each other every week. Neither party ever tired of it. Then the day came when Serena and Raye had to leave to return to the Moon.  
  
"Thank you so much," Serena and Raye said to the king and queen. They smiled and watched as Serena and Raye transported back to the Moon.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"So how was your trip?" Mina asked Serena and Raye as soon as they returned. Raye and Serena looked at each other.  
  
"It's a long story," Raye said. Mina, Lita and Amy nodded. Serena and Raye told them about everything.  
  
"It's a good thing you don't have to go back for a while," Lita said sinking into the pillows in Serena's room.  
  
"Yeah, when do we go back?" Serena asked. Amy looked up from another book she was reading.  
  
"Not until the next summer," Amy replied.  
  
"That's a long time though!" Serena cried. Lita raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you hated the prince and Earth," Lita said. Serena blushed.  
  
"I do! It's just so nice to be on Earth!" Serena answered hastily.  
  
"Right," said Mina. Serena threw a pillow at Mina. It hit Mina in the face and she fell off the bed. She reappeared with the pillow and threw it at Raye. "Pillow fight!"  
  
Feathers flew around the room and giggling was heard along the corridor. Everything was back to normal in the Moon Kingdom. But summer came soon, and Serena and Raye went to Earth again. Each year the pranks got worse. But everyone was beginning to grow up. The summer of Serena's 14th year was a major turn-over for Serena.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: This is the longest chapter yet! Fifteen pages! I re-read my last chapter and thought it was pretty bad, more of a depressing chapter if anything (sorry), so I decided to go ahead and write this lovely chapter for my lovely readers! But the last chapter is relevant to the story in the future, but it doesn't affect anything really. Review everyone! I love reviews! *dances* I am so excited and happy with my reviews that I have gotten! Thank you soooooo much! Review for the next chapter! (Maybe give me some ideas for "battles" or pranks between Serena and Endymion. I don't have very many good prank ideas. But I will do my best.)  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena gets a revelation. ~  
  
~ Mina, Lita, and Amy join Serena and Raye for the Earth stay. ~  
  
~ Endymion and his friends pull an embarrassing prank on Serena and her friends! (I have one idea for a prank. Yay!)  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	5. Revelations

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Six years later  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"I am so happy that you guys are coming to Earth this year!" Serena shouted happily as she jumped off her horse. The white stallion whickered fondly to Serena. Serena turned to the stallion. "I will be back soon, Moonlight."  
  
Serena and her friends had grown up to become pretty young ladies. Serena's hair was now very long and she was taller than Amy. Amy had kept her blue hair short, so when she did battle, it didn't bother her. Mina had grown her hair out, but it was not as long as Serena's and she was the same height as Raye. Raye's black hair was the same length as Mina's. Lita was the tallest one out of the five girls. Her hair was kept cut at her shoulders and always worn in a pony tail. They were just coming back from an early morning ride.  
  
"Me too!" Mina agreed.  
  
"I just want to admire the princes," Lita sighed dreamily. Raye knocked her over the head softly.  
  
"You admire every male," Raye said. Lita giggled. They dismounted from their horses.  
  
"The meadow gets more beautiful every year," Amy said as she handed the reins over to a groom. Serena and her friends walked up to the castle.  
  
The morning sun was just beginning to rise. The girls had gone on one last ride before it was time to go to Earth in the latter morning.  
  
"We have just enough time to freshen up and rendezvous at the transporter portal," Amy commented glancing at the sun.  
  
"And then you guys get to meet the demon child," Serena gagged. "If I never saw him again, it would be too soon. I don't even see why we still have to go to Earth. I have told Father a million times that Endymion is incorrigible, but he won't listen. He just keeps saying 'Some day, you will see things in a different light'."  
  
"Well, maybe you will," Mina said. She waved to a guard passing by. "You could one day fall in love with Endymion."  
  
"That'll be the day when pigs fly," Serena answered. She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why Alex is never around though. You have to admit, Raye, he is a tad bit scary."  
  
"Hey, I like Alex, even though he is shy," Raye said. "And what about Marietta? Remember she is throwing that ball near the end of our stay for her 'coming out'."  
  
Serena laughed. Marietta was always talking about boys and this was just a way for boys to get interested in her.  
  
Serena stopped and turned to face the others as they reached their chambers.  
  
"Remember, we have to find a way to get Endymion really good this summer," Serena whispered so the servants and guards wouldn't hear. "I kept finding more paint on my body for 6 months after he dumped me and Raye in that tub of blue paint they were using to paint the shed in the garden behind Endymion's room."  
  
"Yeah, I remember the screams from the shower rooms every time you discovered more," Mina giggled.  
  
"We will help you," Lita said.  
  
"I just don't think it's right though," Amy whispered.  
  
"If that boy comes anywhere near me with glue again, I am not to be blamed for any injuries that he might acquire," Raye stated.  
  
"Hey, we should get ready," Serena interrupted. "See you guys in half an hour?"  
  
The girls agreed and went into their separate bed chambers.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Kingdom  
  
"Why does summer come so quickly?" Endymion moaned from his desk in the study. Malachite, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoycite laughed. Zoycite patted Endymion's head.  
  
"Perhaps because you have fallen in love with a certain hot-headed princess?" Jedite asked and bent down on one knee to Malachite. Malachite took the cue and batted his eyelashes at Jedite.  
  
"Oh, Endymion, you love me?" Malachite cooed to Jedite. Jedite produced a string from his jacket. He wrapped it around Malachite's finger.  
  
"Serena, will you marry me?" Jedite laughed. Malachite gasped and twirled. Then he hugged Jedite fiercely. They burst into laughter. Endymion's cheeks burned.  
  
"Hey, guys, we are 18 years old now. We aren't kids anymore. I have to get married in three years. Save the goofing off for when Serena arrives," Endymion said. Nephrite glanced at his watch.  
  
"Which will be in five minutes," Nephrite stated. Endymion jumped up, knocking heads with Zoycite who was leaning over Endymion to read something.  
  
"Dang!" Endymion shouted. "We are so late!"  
  
Endymion, Malachite, Zoycite, Nephrite and Jedite ran from the room towards the transporter room.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Transporter Room  
  
"Hello!" King Gereint and Queen Arianna greeted Serena and the girls as they walked through the portal. The girls smiled and hugged the king and queen. "We are sorry Endymion is late. Alex is at his lesson and Marietta is in a meeting planning her ball."  
  
"That's fine," Serena answered. Suddenly, a breathless Endymion and his guards ran up to the group. Serena rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "How nice of you to be late."  
  
"Only for you, Serena," Endymion teased. He smiled at Mina, Lita and Amy. "And you must be Mina." Mina nodded. "Lita." Lita shook his hand. "And Amy."  
  
"Where is the library?" Amy asked. Lita playfully hit her shoulder. "Sorry."  
  
"Well, we must be off," the queen said. "Endymion, show them to their rooms."  
  
"But, Mother," Endymion whined.  
  
"No buts!" Queen Arianna said sternly and swept out of the room after the king.  
  
"Don't fall behind," Endymion glared at Serena and walked out of the room towards the west wing. His guard laughed and followed him.  
  
"The nerve of that man," Lita glared back at the prince.  
  
"He is going down," Raye whispered.  
  
"This time, it's victory for us," Serena whispered back. Amy cleared her throat.  
  
"We should follow them," she said. The girls scurried after the boys.  
  
They walked quickly up to the girls' bed rooms. Endymion stopped in front of Raye's and Serena's.  
  
"Go on in," Endymion opened the door for them. Serena stepped in.  
  
All of a sudden, a snake fell on top of Serena. Serena screamed and screamed. Endymion, Malachite, Zoycite, Jedite and Nephrite burst out laughing at the sight of Serena dancing around with the huge fake snake on her. Raye started to grab the snake, but Serena managed to grab one end of the snake and twirled around with the other end flying in a circle around her. Raye and Mina ducked, but Endymion and Jedite got smacked in the head. They fell over onto Malachite and Nephrite and Zoycite. The snake fell to the floor.  
  
"Serves you right," Amy scolded the boys. The girls cracked up at the sight of the boys moaning from getting hit, in a pile on top of each other. Then the girls went into their rooms. Serena and Raye were staying in the same rooms as the previous years and Amy, Mina and Lita were across the hall in another set of chambers just like Serena and Raye's, only with three bed rooms.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The boys got even the next week when the girls were eating dinner. When the waiter lifted the lid on the main course, mice poured out of the plate. The girls screamed and ran from the room.  
  
The girls' next victory was the following night. They crept into the boys' bed chambers. While the boys were sleeping, they went into the bathroom and poured dye into the shampoo.  
  
The next day, when the guys had washed their hair, they came down to breakfast with different colored hair. Endymion's hair was pink, Malachite's was orange, Zoycite's was green, Nephrite's was purple, and Jedite's was lime green. The dye lasted for weeks.  
  
On and on the pranks went, until one day when the girls went for a ride out in the forest.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"The sun is so warm today," Mina commented. Sweat was dripping from her brow.  
  
"It's the hottest day of the year," Amy said. "We need to cool off. And let the horses cool off too."  
  
"What can we do?" Lita asked. She looked around. "Sit in the shade?"  
  
"I have an idea!" Serena shouted. "Follow me!"  
  
Serena jumped down from her horse. The other girls followed her example. Serena ducked under the foliage and began to weave her way between the trees. It was easy for they were wearing leggings and tunics.  
  
"There is a tiny lake up here," Serena called back to the girls. "We can go swimming!"  
  
"But we don't have any bathing suits!" Lita said. "What will we wear?"  
  
"Uh, oh," Raye thought.  
  
"We don't need swimming suits," Serena answered. "No one goes up to here. I found it when I was nine and I don't think anyone knows about it."  
  
"Skinny-dipping?!" Amy shrieked. "That is not proper!"  
  
"Neither am I," Serena giggled. Serena pulled back a bush and she and the girls went through the small entrance.  
  
"Wow," the girls said as the saw the tiny crystal blue lake. A small cliff rose up across from the tiny beach they were on. A small waterfall cascaded down to the water. Trees and foliage surrounded the area, so it was secluded.  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Serena shouted and threw off her tunic. The girls took off the tunics and leggings and jumped into the water. Serena cannon-balled in completely soaking everyone else. The girls swam out in only breast bands and underwear, for Amy was totally against swimming in the nude. Little did the girls know that a group of people were heading their way after a long hunt.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Shh!" Nephrite put a finger to his lips. Endymion, Malachite, Jedite, Zoycite and Nephrite stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Jedite asked. Nephrite was listening to something.  
  
"I hear splashing," Nephrite whispered. Then, everyone heard the sound.  
  
"Some one is at our spot," Endymion realized. "It sounds like girls."  
  
"Oh, you don't think it's them, do you?" Zoycite asked. "What are we going to do, Darien? We walked out here for nothing now."  
  
Darien (a.k.a. Endymion) spotted the horses tied to a tree. He smirked and walked over there. Untying the horses he smacked their rumps and set them off back to the palace.  
  
"I guess we won't be the only ones walking back," Jedite commented. Darien motioned for them to go to the tiny lake. They walked over and peered from behind the foliage. Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina were playing in the water.  
  
"Look! Their clothes are lying on the sand over there," Malachite pointed to the pile of clothes near the water. Darien smiled.  
  
"I have an idea," Darien whispered. "Follow my lead."  
  
Darien and his friends walked out of the foliage and onto the beach. Serena yelped when she saw him, falling off Lita's shoulders and into the water. All the girls gasped and sank into the water to hide from the boys' eyes. Darien smirked and picked up Serena's tunic.  
  
"Put that down!" Serena cried and almost jumped up, but caught herself. Malachite grabbed Mina's clothes, Nephrite grabbed Lita's clothes, Jedite grabbed Raye's clothes and Zoycite grabbed Amy's clothes,  
  
"Come out and make me," Darien taunted. Serena blushed and backed away. Darien laughed and looked over at Serena. "There is nothing to see anyways."  
  
Serena gasped and blushed furiously. Lita splashed water at the boys. They jumped back.  
  
"Give our clothes back!" Raye and Amy shouted.  
  
"Or what?" Malachite teased.  
  
"Or you'll be sorry," Mina answered. The boys laughed and picked up all the clothes and ran away.  
  
"Good luck getting back to the castle in your underwear!" Jedite yelled as they ran away.  
  
"Argh!" Lita yelled. "Stupid boys!"  
  
"How are we going to get back?" Serena whimpered. She still felt stung by Darien's comment. "I don't want to be seen in my underwear!"  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. We will sneak in," Mina said. "Let's go before it gets dark."  
  
The girls walked quickly back to the palace. They snuck in through the garden. Servants and guards tried hard not to laugh as they saw the girls run as fast as they could in their underwear. Lita found some sheets hanging out to dry. They wrapped themselves in those and ran back to their rooms, but not before Darien and his friends saw them.  
  
"They are so dead," Serena whispered when she got to her room. "I am going to get him back."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, with Marietta's upcoming ball, the girls and the boys couldn't see each other as much. But that didn't stop Serena from formulating a plan.  
  
"We have to look our best at the ball tonight," Serena said as she walked back and forth in front of her friends as they sat on her bed. "It's a masque, so what is everyone wearing?"  
  
"I am going as a butterfly," Mina answered. "A yellow one."  
  
"I am going to be a peacock," Amy said.  
  
"I am going to be a horse," replied Lita.  
  
"I think I am going to be a butterfly too, but a red one," Raye stated. Mina smiled.  
  
"Butterflies together!" she yelled happily. "And what are you going to be, Serena?"  
  
"That is a surprise," Serena smiled secretly. The girls laughed and left Serena's room to prepare for the ball that evening.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: I thought about being evil and stopping here, but I promised that Serena would get a revelation, so here it comes! (And something else happens too. Hee hee)  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sun Down  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Serena had sent the girls ahead of her because she was taking so long to dress. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She wore a long strapless white dress. It was embroidered with silver thread as feathers along the edges. White feather wings came out from the back of her dress. Her mask was white with pearls and white feathers. She had pulled her hair all back, out of its usual "meatball" style, and curls fell down her back. Long white gloves covered her arms. A strand of pearls hung across her neck and ankle. She had white shoes on. Serena was going as a graceful swan.  
  
"I am ready," Serena said to herself. "No one will recognize me. I can go through with my plan to get back at Darien!"  
  
Serena took one last glance at the mirror and left for the ball room. There were not many people in the halls. Everyone was at the ball.  
  
The first thing Serena saw when she slipped into the room through the side entrance was Marietta, in a bright gold gown, in the center of attention. Serena rolled her eyes and continued in search of her prey.  
  
She saw Mina dancing with Malachite in a strapless yellow gown. See- through yellow wings were attached to her back. Raye wore the same except in red, and she was dancing with Jedite. Lita wore a pale black and purple. She was dancing with Nephrite. Amy was in the corner in pale blue with peacock feathers sewn to the dress, and she was with Zoycite.  
  
Serena shook her head. The women were the only ones wearing masks, for the men thought they were itchy and threw them off as soon as they could. The poor men dancing with her friends were in for a big surprise when they found out who they were dancing with.  
  
Turning around, she bumped into some one. Serena looked up into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"S-s-s-sorry, your majesty," Serena apologized. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Why had her voice done that when she saw Darien? Darien just stared at her. Serena looked at his costume. He was wearing a knight costume. She smirked, her old self taking over. "Nice costume."  
  
"Thanks," Endymion blushed. Serena giggled gleefully in her head. Her smile grew bigger. "Um, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Serena replied.  
  
Yes! Serena thought. My plan is totally working. Darien will fall in love with me and then I will break his heart. I am so bad.  
  
Serena and Darien danced again and again. Time passed quickly for Serena. She forgot about her plan and only thought about Darien.  
  
Weird, she thought. It's all most as if . . . No. I am not in love with Prince Endymion. He is a pompous jerk. Just get the plan over with, Serena.  
  
Darien began to move them closer to the balcony overlooking the gardens. They stopped dancing as the night air hit them.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Darien asked. Serena smiled and nodded.  
  
Who is this girl? Darien thought. She is so beautiful and nice. I have to find out who she is.  
  
"May I ask a favor?" Darien asked as they passed the first bed of flowers. No one was out there in the garden. They had it all to themselves.  
  
"Ask, my prince," Serena replied.  
  
"Call me Darien," Darien said. He stopped by a tall tree. The full moon glowed in the sky. Serena stopped too and looked up at him. He lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Darien," Serena repeated.  
  
Darien took Serena's hand and pulled her closer to him. Serena bit her lip nervously and her eyes flickered from his eyes to anywhere but the man standing next to her. Darien's other hand gently turned her face towards him. Tingles of excitement and an emotion she hadn't felt before rushed through her. Her mouth parted slightly.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Darien whispered, his hand trailing down her cheek, as he leaned closer to her. Serena closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, but she found herself nodding to Darien's question.  
  
Darien gently eased his lips over hers. A tiny shock passed through their lips. Serena gasped and almost pulled away, but Darien placed a hand on the back of her head and kept his lips on hers.  
  
Serena put her arms around Darien's neck as the kiss deepened. Passion as they both had never felt before flowed through them.  
  
Darien's hand twisted through her golden hair, loving the way it felt silky against his palm. His hand found the strings attaching Serena's mask and he gently untied them. The mask fell away. Serena stepped back and gasped. She tried to cover her face, but Darien saw who she was. He stood there, too surprised to move, just staring at her.  
  
Serena pushed past him and ran. Behind her she could hear Darien trying to catch up with her. She ran back to the ball room and lost Darien in the sea of people.  
  
"What have I done?" Serena asked herself as she sat on her bed in her room. "I am not in love with Darien!"  
  
Oh, but you are, said the little voice in her head. You have loved him since you first saw him.  
  
Serena gasped as she realized that that was the truth.  
  
"Yes, I have," Serena whispered and laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I love Darien. But, he will never love me."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Aren't you guys happy that I updated so soon? I am! Yay! Serena and Darien kissed. I didn't write that scene though. Sorry! I don't have the experience to write a scene like that! But I thought it was sweet. And Serena finally realizes that she loves Darien. I hope you like this sweet chapter. Review!!!! Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed! They inspired me to write this the next day after I put up chapter 4! Review more! 20 reviews and I put out the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena goes back to the Moon and begins her two year training for becoming Queen on the Moon. ~  
  
~ Serena returns to Earth one last time. ~  
  
~ Serena and Darien confront each other about their feelings. ~  
  
~ Alex makes his big entrance. (Uh, oh for Serena!) ~ 


	6. Interlude

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 6: Interlude  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Kingdom  
  
Serena awoke to the chatter of her friends as they gossiped about what happened to them last night at the ball. Serena remembered Darien and the kiss.  
  
"Will it change anything between us?" she asked herself. She shook her head. "Knowing Darien, he will pass it off as something he dreamed about."  
  
"Serena!" Mina called from Serena's door. "Come out and join us!"  
  
"Coming!" Serena shouted back. She slipped on a robe over her nightgown and padded out to the room that connected hers and Raye's rooms.  
  
"We had the best night!" Lita exclaimed when Serena walked out. "I am in love!"  
  
"Me too!" Amy said.  
  
"Me three!" Mina sighed.  
  
"And me!" Raye said. They all were sitting on the couch, staring dreamily into the air.  
  
"Too bad we leave tomorrow though," Serena interrupted their day dreams. Serena was relieved about their departure date. But she wanted to see Endymion one more time to ask him about his feelings.  
  
"No!" the girls cried.  
  
"I am going to breakfast," Serena said. "Who is coming with me?" Again, the girls were day-dreaming. Serena sighed. "The guys will be there."  
  
Everyone shot up and ran for the door. They quickly walked down to the breakfast hall and went in. Endymion, Jedite, Malachite, Nephrite and Zoycite were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfasts. Endymion refused to look at Serena as she walked by him.  
  
I don't know what to say to her, Endymion thought. I only think of her as a younger sister. At least, that's how I think I feel for her.  
  
The girls sat down and servants brought them their breakfasts. Jedite grinned.  
  
"So, princess how was your evening last night?" he asked Serena. She surprised everyone by blushing. Serena coughed and suddenly found her napkin interesting. She stole a glance at Endymion. He just continued to eat his eggs. Serena frowned.  
  
Fine, she thought. If he doesn't want to say anything or make anything of it, then I won't either.  
  
"It was absolutely boring," Serena stated and watched as Endymion blushed. "There was this one guy, though."  
  
"Oh, and who was that?" Mina leaned over, eager to here who Serena liked. Endymion looked up from his breakfast. Serena smirked. Jedite and Malachite raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, he turned out to be a rotten egg," Serena replied. Mina gasped.  
  
"No," Raye and Lita said disbelievingly. "What happened?"  
  
"We danced and then took a walk. And then he turned out to be, well," Serena paused dramatically.  
  
"What?" everyone but Endymion asked.  
  
"He turned out to be, only interested in males," Serena finished. Endymion fell off his chair. The girls giggled. Serena leaned over and looked under the table at Endymion. "Something wrong, Endymion?"  
  
"No," Endymion growled and got back up on his chair. "Say, I met a lady too."  
  
"Really?" Malachite and Nephrite asked. Endymion nodded.  
  
"We talked and then she made me go to the gardens. Then I saw it," Endymion said. Everyone but Serena gasped. Serena glared at Endymion.  
  
"What was it?" Lita asked.  
  
"She had warts all over her hands and had a huge mole on her face. I didn't see the mole before because she had a mask that covered it," Endymion stated. Serena's eyes narrowed. "And she had the most annoying voice I have ever heard." Serena clenched her fork, turning her hand white. Endymion went on. "And she was ugly."  
  
Serena banged her hand on the table. She stood up.  
  
"That is not true!" Serena yelled. Everyone got quiet.  
  
"How would you know?" Endymion asked and raised an eyebrow. Serena glared even harder at him.  
  
"You are such a jerk," Serena cried. She grabbed her fork and piled it with eggs and flicked the eggs at Endymion. They slapped his face and slithered down to his lap. He gaped at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Endymion grabbed his spoon and flicked oatmeal at Serena. She ducked and it hit Mina. Mina gasped and grabbed her roll and through it at Jedite.  
  
"Food fight!" Lita and Malachite yelled. Everyone grabbed their food and threw it everywhere.  
  
Half an hour later the girls ran back to their rooms totally covered in oatmeal, eggs, jam, and many other things. The boys left in worse shape than the girls though. The breakfast hall was completely covered in food.  
  
Serena didn't see Endymion at all for the rest of the day. And Endymion only showed up at the last second to see her off back to the Moon. He sat on a chair on his balcony, staring at the white moon revolving around the Earth.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Next day  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Good-bye everyone," Serena called as she stepped into the portal. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina followed her. The royal family stood there waving good-bye as the girls left for Earth. Serena had avoided Darien thinking that if she said anything or did anything, it might make their relationship worse. "See you in a few years!"  
  
Endymion stood there brooding about his relationship with Serena. He shook his head. He had to get out of the palace. He quickly turned and walked back out of the room.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom - The Day After the Princesses Return from Earth  
  
"Serena! There you are!" Amy called from behind Serena. Serena sat on a white swing underneath a large oak tree. Serena turned and smiled at Amy and the girls as they came into view from the meadow.  
  
"We looked everywhere for you, girl," Mina said. She sat down beside Serena on the swing. Lita, Raye and Amy sat down under the ivy arch. Serena pawed the dirt under her swing with her foot.  
  
"I just wanted to think," Serena whispered. Mina glanced coyly at the other girls.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Mina," Lita said. She smiled at Raye, who got the hint and passed it on to Amy. Amy gasped.  
  
"Serena's in love?" Amy cried. Serena almost fell off the swing. "With who?"  
  
"No one," Serena answered. She brushed dirt off her long white dress she usually wore on the Moon. "No one at all."  
  
"We know you like that Prince Darien," Raye said. She shook her head. Serena blushed and looked up. "There's no denying it."  
  
"I do not!" Serena huffed and spit her tongue out at Raye. She looked back to the ground. "Well, maybe I do. But it's not like he likes me. There are so many other beautiful girls down there on Earth. Why would he choose me?"  
  
"Because you are the most wonderful person I know," Lita said.  
  
"You're generous and help others," Amy stated. Raye pushed her. Amy surprised Raye by pushing her back. A pushing war began. Serena laughed at them.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that one girl has caught Darien's attention. What's her name? She has the long brown hair and dark eyes. She is more beautiful than I am," Serena said. Mina put her arm around Serena and hugged her.  
  
"That is a rumor! And if you really think that," Mina smiled. "We will just have to make you more beautiful than anyone around. And when you return to Prince Endymion, he will fall madly in love with you, and you will live happily, ever, after. The end."  
  
"Thanks, Mina, but I want Darien to love me for who I am inside, not what I look like," Serena said and looked up at the girls. "You guys always make me feel better."  
  
"What are friends for?" Raye asked and hopped up. She, Amy and Lita walked around and began to push Mina and Serena on the swing. Serena laughed and smiled as she flew higher and higher in the air.  
  
Just you wait, Endymion, Serena thought. In three years, when I see you again, I will tell you how I feel. And then you can tell me how you feel about me. I can't wait.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Interlude  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Serena grew up and so did the other girls. Serena grew to her full height as 5'5''. (A\N: I want Serena a little taller in this story. ^_^ So Darien doesn't have to bend so far down to kiss her! ) Her long golden hair was streaked with silver and reached down to the middle of her back, in layered waves. Her baby fat melted away and revealed an envious figure. Her blue eyes never lost their sparkle.  
  
Amy kept her hair short and was the same height as Serena. Raye and Mina kept their hair the same length as Serena's, except that theirs wasn't layered. Lita kept her hair at her shoulders and was rarely seen with it out of her normal pony tail. The three girls were just a tad bit taller than Serena and Amy.  
  
Amy returned to Mercury, Mina to Venus, Raye to Mars, and Lita to Jupiter to visit their families and do some training there to be fully ready to become part of Serena's court. Serena stayed on the Moon and always found time to go to her gardens and watch the Earth as it spun lazily by. Every night she would fall asleep to the music of the locket Endymion gave her years ago. The Imperium Crystal stayed in a glass sphere, glowing and floating and waiting until it was time to be used again. Serena grew out of her old habits of tripping, falling, running around wildly, and became a graceful princess bringing peace and light where ever she went.  
  
Soon Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina returned from their planets and the summer of Serena's 17th year rolled around. . .  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Kingdom - Transporter Room  
  
"I am going to miss you guys!" Serena cried and hugged Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy. "Are you sure you can't go?"  
  
"Yes," Lita answered. She sniffled a bit.  
  
"Your Father told us to stay here," Raye said.  
  
"Something about the evil on Earth growing stronger and so we have to stay here and protect the Moon if something happens. But you will be safe on Earth with the royal family," Amy hugged Serena tightly. "And you'll be back soon!"  
  
"Yeah," Serena whispered. Mina jumped on her.  
  
"Go kick some booty out there, cousin!" Mina squealed. "We'll be cheering for you and Darien up here!"  
  
"Call us as soon as you're engaged," Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Call us on the communicator as soon as you get to your rooms!" Raye shouted. Serena laughed, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight that streamed in from a window.  
  
"I promise!" Serena said. She grinned mischievously. "And I will tell you how Malachite, Nephrite, Zoycite and Jedite are."  
  
Serena winked at them as the girls turned bright red. Raye pushed Serena over to the portal.  
  
"Get out of here, Serena, before we have to knock you over the head!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"That's right! The sooner you get to Earth, the sooner you come back," Mina cried. Amy grew thoughtful.  
  
"But wouldn't that just give her more time on Earth today, and less time with us?" she asked. The girls paused to think about it. Minutes later Lita gave up after she acquired a migraine and pinched Amy's arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lita said. She waved to Serena as Serena stepped into the blue portal. "Have fun!"  
  
"See you soon!" Raye cried.  
  
"Oh, ask if you can borrow that book on the life cycles of worms for me!" Amy shouted and received a few bonks on the head for the remark.  
  
"Invite me to the wedding!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Of course!" Serena yelled back as she disappeared in the swirls of blue. "But only if everything goes well. I have one last trick up my sleeve!"  
  
"Guys?" Raye asked as soon as Serena had gone.  
  
"Yeah?" they answered.  
  
"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this," Raye said. The girls agreed as they felt the touch of a foreboding evil. "We have to be alert."  
  
The girls nodded and slowly walked out of the room to the king's council room to tell King Leodegrance about this feeling they had.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Eep! I didn't know so many people would review! This is so exciting! Sorry this was so short but I promised that after I got to 20 reviews, I would post the next chapter and when I checked today there was way over that! Thank you everyone! And a special thanks to Usagi Usako Chiba for telling me that my settings were so that non members can't review. Thank you everyone! So I am sorry I didn't get to the part where Darien and Serena confess their feelings for each other. And it's kind of boring, but at least it gets everyone to the good parts! And I am sort of trying to make Darien's and Serena's relationship confusing. You know, the love\hate kind. So, don't be confused! Everything will turn out ok. So, I will start on the next chapter right away and have it up soon! Continue reviewing everyone! I luv you all! ^_^  
  
Here is the next chapter preview: (I promise this will be THE chapter! ^_^)  
  
~ Serena has one last trick up her sleeve. (Heeheehee. One of my lovely reviewers gave me a good idea. Hint, hint. Yay!) ~  
  
~ Darien and Serena do confess! Yay! ~  
  
~ Alex really does make his big entrance! ~ 


	7. Enchantment

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
A\N: This is a PG story, there will be nothing more than kissing in my writing, so I am sorry to some people if this disappoints them, but I don't write graphic scenes. And this will mostly follow the plot line of the Swan Princess, so expect no huge changes from the plot until the end.  
  
Chapter 7: Enchantment  
  
"Hello, dear," Tracy exclaimed as soon as Serena stepped from the portal. Serena smiled and hugged Tracy. Tracy looked over Serena. "My, Serena, you have grown into a beautiful young lady!"  
  
"Thank you," Serena said as she blushed. She looked around at the bare chamber. "Where is everyone? I thought they were going to be here."  
  
"Well, the princess is staying at the southern palace currently, Prince Alex is up in his chambers working on his lessons, the king and queen are in a meeting with your Father, and Prince Endymion is with his friends finishing up some business in the town down the road," Tracy explained. Serena nodded her head careful not to look to downcast at the thought of not seeing Darien until later flashed through her mind. "But you are supposed to meet the royals for dinner at sundown."  
  
"That's nice," Serena said. She picked up her hand bag and started out the door as Tracy led the way to her chambers.  
  
"Oh, it's a tad bit sad that you are all grown up," Tracy frowned.  
  
"And why is that?" Serena asked.  
  
"You are to be married soon and then I won't see you again for a while," Tracy sighed. "I remember when you first came here."  
  
"And what do you remember?" Serena asked laughing.  
  
"I remember thinking you were the happiest girl on this planet," Tracy answered. "And the best thing that you did was teach our Prince Endymion his place." Tracy and Serena giggled at the memories of Endymion and his friends and the "war". "Now you both are all grown up."  
  
"I hope he hasn't forgotten me," Serena whispered to herself as she stared out at the beautiful clear sky. Tracy overheard her.  
  
"He hasn't forgotten, dear," Tracy remarked. She grinned. "Though he has been acting funny since that ball the princess held three years ago."  
  
Serena gasped and a warm blush flickered across her cheeks. Tracy didn't notice.  
  
"Is he seeing anyone currently?" Serena asked cautiously, trying to thrust aside the thoughts of that kiss they had shared so long ago.  
  
"No, he has been very busy with trying to learn to rule the kingdom," Tracy stopped at Serena's door. Serena ran a hand along the painted wood of the door. She smiled, glad that Endymion wasn't seeing anyone.  
  
"I had better get going," Tracy said. She left the room. "See you later."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sun Down  
  
Serena had dressed her best. She was in a long white dress with gold etchings on the bodice. Golden sandals laced her feet. A matching pearl anklet and bracelet were put on. Around her neck, she wore the crystal swan that she had worn every day since she had gotten it. She wore her hair down in shining waves of liquid gold and silver.  
  
As the last of the sun's rays touched the sky, Serena made her way down to the dining hall. Serena grasped the sides of her dress as she had done that time way back when she had first came here. She felt more nervous now than that time before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she came to the entry hall before the dining room.  
  
Beyond the doors, music and laughter rang. Serena could almost hear Darien's laughter. Everyone was waiting for her. She could feel the moments slipping by bringing her nearer and nearer to when she was going to see Darien again. All this waiting and now she had cold feet! Serena shook her head.  
  
What am I? Woman or mouse? Serena thought as she brushed back a curl of hair. Serena, you are a princess, and princesses don't get scared. You are the most confident person around. Now get your butt inside that room.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and nodded to the guards standing by the doors. The bowed and pulled open the doors. Serena walked in with her head held high.  
  
Long tables were set up and a large amount of people sat there drinking and eating the entrees. The laughter and chatter died as Serena walked in. All of the people just stared at her. Serena glanced nervously around but kept walking to the high king's table.  
  
At the king's table sat King Gereint, Queen Arianna, Prince Alex, other nobles, and then Serena's eyes fell on Prince Endymion. He was staring at her with his fork half way to his mouth full of food. His mouth was open, gaping at her. What she didn't notice was the look Prince Alex was giving her, which was one that said "The time has come".  
  
"Serenity, is that really you?" King Gereint asked, his eyebrows raised. Serena nodded.  
  
"Oh, Serena, you look so beautiful! You are ready to be queen!" Queen Arianna cried and ran to hug Serena. Serena accepted the hug and returned the embrace. "Doesn't she look lovely, Endymion?"  
  
Serena watched as Endymion simply stared at her. She was scared at what he was thinking.  
  
"Come sit between the queen and me and tell us how you are! You have grown up so!" King Gereint boomed. Serena wished everyone would stop telling her that she was so beautiful and that she was so grown up. Didn't they care about what was on the inside of a person, instead of only beauty on the outside? The people continued eating but some came up later to personally greet Serena and welcome her back to Earth.  
  
Serena walked by Endymion to get to her seat. She smirked and bent down to his level, where he was still gaping at her. To onlookers it looked like she was simply greeting to him.  
  
"You better close your mouth or the flies will find a home there," Serena whispered to him. Her heart fluttered a little but more as the scent of his shampoo drifted through the air. She hit the bottom of his chin and his mouth clicked together as his head snapped back. He glared at her for a second and then returned to his eating.  
  
Serena sat down between the king and queen and ate a quick dinner. Prince Endymion some how snuck out of the room without her knowing and when dinner ended, she had no choice but to go back to her room and go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Endymion's Version of Dinner  
  
Darien had been sitting there laughing and drinking merrily when the doors opened. He looked up thinking it was just another courtier. Light seemed to fill the open doors as the setting sun outlined a figure in gold. Darien gasped, along with everyone else in the dining room.  
  
"Who is it?" Darien whispered to Alex who was sitting next to him. Alex just shrugged and smiled and went back to watching the doors. The sun faded out as the doors closed behind the figure. A beautiful lady began to walk silently up the aisle to the king's table. Sparkles of gold left over from the sun still shone around her. Her hair fell in gold and silver waves to the middle of her back. White lilies had been woven into her hair and the dress accentuated her figure.  
  
The lady continued walking all the way up to the king's table. Darien eyes widened.  
  
"It can't be," Darien whispered. "That is not Serena."  
  
"You would be surprised at how much a person can grow up, brother," Alex whispered back to him. "Serena has become a lady."  
  
Darien watched Serena as she stopped in front of their table. His fork was still halfway to his mouth from when he realized it was Serena. He gaped at her not hearing what was going on until she was beside him.  
  
Her smile made Darien's heart pound. She hit his chin and his jaws clicked. He glared at her starting to say something but her smile made him turn around and start eating again. He heard her walk gracefully behind him and sit between his parents.  
  
Darien shook his head. He put his head between his hands. His heart was pounding really hard. Darien frowned. He didn't know what he was feeling, for he had never been in love before.  
  
He quickly glanced at Serena. Her aura was radiating peace and tranquility as she laughed and chatted with his parents. He stood up and left out the servants' entrance.  
  
Endymion's Bed Room  
  
"Did you see how many men stared at her?" Malachite asked and whistled. "Dang, she grew up."  
  
"Our little Serena," Jedite sniffed jokingly. "What a knock out."  
  
"She really has changed," Nephrite commented.  
  
"I wonder if she would consider me courting her," Zoycite wondered. The other three looked at him. He grinned. "Only joking, my love is back on the Moon."  
  
"Would you guys just shut up?" Darien yelled from outside on the balcony. He turned and went in. "We hate Serena right? She is no different than before. Just stop talking about her!"  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," Zoycite said.  
  
"You are in love with her!" Jedite exclaimed.  
  
"I am not!" Darien shouted. "She is just a bratty, whiny . . ."  
  
"Lovely, sweet, beautiful young woman," Malachite finished after Darien trailed off.  
  
"Even so, I don't like her!" Darien said. "I don't!"  
  
"No," Nephrite cut in. "You love her."  
  
Darien stared at the men for a long time. He slowly turned towards his balcony again.  
  
"I need to be alone," Darien whispered and went back out on the balcony. "Go to sleep."  
  
The guys left the room smiling at how their best friend and master could be so much in denial. Darien sat down on the bench out there and stared at the Moon, holding a small painting of Serena when she was 14 in one hand.  
  
"I do love Serena," he whispered to the stars, staring at the painting.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Next Day  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
Serena screamed as she skidded around a corner and ran into the wall. She got up and kept running occasionally yelling a greeting to a person passing by. Then, as she skidded around another corner, she bumped into some one. She looked up and smiled. "Just the person I was looking for."  
  
"And why is that?" Jedite raised an eyebrow and steadied the pretty princess as she staggered a little from running into him.  
  
"I need your help with something," Serena said. She brushed off some dirt from her pale pink dress. It was layered in the back and fell in waves around her feet. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun.  
  
"And would this something have to do with a certain prince we both know," Jedite paused and smiled, "and love?"  
  
Serena blushed. She punched Jedite in the arm. He grinned and ruffled her hair. She growled and shoved his hand away.  
  
"Fine! Yes, it has to do with Endymion," Serena cried as Jedite began to tickle her.  
  
"And what, pray tell, do I have to do?" Jedite asked.  
  
"You just have to do one little thing," Serena answered and began to tell Jedite the plan.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Endymion's Bed Chamber  
  
"Top of the morning to you, Darien," Jedite greeted Endymion as he sauntered. Endymion groaned and rolled over in his bed. "What? Still in bed at this hour?"  
  
"Jedite, go away," Darien growled. He kicked Jedite as Jedite tried to yank the covers off Darien. Jedite leapt away and managed to wrestle the covers off of Darien. Darien shot out of bed and grabbed his robe. "All right, you have me out of bed. What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to realize your feelings and act on them," Jedite answered. He put the covers neatly back onto the bed.  
  
"I can't just sort all my feelings out in a moment!" Darien yelled. He began to put on clothes. "And even if I did know how I feel about her, it's not like she feels the same way. She ran from me that night! She hasn't said one word about the whole thing ever! And then she comes waltzing back into my life more beautiful and greater than ever, and you expect me to marry her all in 24 hours?!"  
  
"All I expect you to do is tell Serena," Jedite said calmly. He sauntered back out of the room. "Why don't you go walk in your garden? It might make you feel better. And the reason why you don't know anything about the way Serena feels about you is maybe that you haven't given her the chance to tell you."  
  
Darien watched as Jedite's head disappeared down the hall. He sighed. Maybe a walk in the gardens might help him feel better and figure out a way to tell Serena everything. He got dressed and walked down the stairs to his private garden.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Good job, Jedite," Serena whispered to herself as she watched Darien come down the steps into the garden. Up front, there were long rows of roses. Then wildflowers and herbs grew in beds in the middle. A grassy path led to a huge oval fountain with a statue of Cupid flying with his arrows. Water spouted from Cupid's arrow in his bow. Serena giggled softly as she gently tugged the camouflaged rope that was, at one end, tied to a small tree and Serena held the other. She was hidden behind a huge flowering bush beside the fountain. "Now just come back here, Darien."  
  
Darien paced back and forth between the roses thinking and muttering to himself. He paused and glanced thoughtfully at the fountain at the back of his private, secluded garden. He took out a small gold coin.  
  
"It can't hurt to make a wish," Darien said to himself and walked over to the fountain.  
  
"Yes," Serena whispered. As soon as Darien got close to the fountain, she pulled up and the rope. Darien tripped over it and tried to catch his footing. He stepped on a wet rock on the fountain wall and fell into the thigh deep water.  
  
"Ah!" he screamed as he hit the water. Serena burst out laughing at the sight of Darien's wet head as he came up from underwater. Darien swiveled around glaring at the bush she was hiding behind. "Who's there?"  
  
"It is only me," Serena answered between giggles as she got up and came around the bush. Darien blushed and glared at her as she walked over to the edge of the fountain. "I got you."  
  
"So you did. I am surprised I fell for this. After many long years of experience, I fell for this dumb trap," Darien said as he plucked a soggy leaf from his hair.  
  
"It's not dumb!" Serena argued. Darien smirked. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to play the role of a lady and help me out?" Darien pouted.  
  
"Fine," Serena said. She reached her hand out for Darien's. Darien's smile grew. Serena tried to pull back, but Darien grabbed Serena's hand and yanked her into the water with him. "Ah! Darien!"  
  
KER-SPLASH! Serena was drenched from head to toe. She stood up in the water and gasped. Darien laughed so hard tears began to form in his eyes. Serena had leaves covering her head and she looked like a monster. She growled at Darien and leapt at him. She tackled him into the water. He came up coughing up water. She spit her tongue out at him and splashed water at his head. He frowned and then smiled.  
  
"Oh, no," Serena begged and made a mad dash out of the water. Darien tackled her from behind and sent a wave of water crashing out of the fountain. After a brief tussle, Serena ended up sitting proudly on top of Darien as he lay under the water. "Look who's on top now."  
  
Suddenly, Darien threw Serena off of him. She went flying and screaming across the fountain and cannon-balled into the water on the other side. She stood up sopping wet and turned and glared at Darien who was smirking. She hit the water hard and sent a huge wave of water completely covering Darien. He spat water out at her which she easily dodged. She made a face at him. He smiled and ran after her in the water. She gasped and bolted the other way. Serena ran around the statue the opposite way Darien had come for her. She stopped and turned to see where Darien was.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked worriedly. There was no sign of him. She looked around hurriedly. "Darien?"  
  
All of a sudden, Darien popped out of the water behind her and grabbed her. Serena screamed. Darien carried her over his shoulder and walked around acting like he had just won a championship. Serena pounded on his back and Darien threw her over his shoulder and into the water. She returned to the surface gasping for air, her hair all matted around her face, glittering like shiny gold. She grabbed Darien who had turned to face her and tried to stand up in the deeper water at the center of fountain.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled as she slipped on a wet stone and almost fell backwards into the rippling water. Darien reached over and caught her, his face directly above hers as she leaned against the rock the statue sat on. "Darien. . ."  
  
Before she could finish, Darien's lips were on hers, kissing her. She kissed him back fervently. The fireworks that had exploded last time Darien had kissed her became nuclear bombs bursting this time.  
  
Serena pulled away as the kiss slowed. Her eyelashes fluttered. Darien toyed with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Serena, I-"  
  
"I love you, Darien," Serena interrupted him, staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
"You do?" Darien whispered. Serena laughed and nodded.  
  
"I really do," Serena said.  
  
"Good, because I love you too," Darien said pulling Serena into his arms and hugging her. "I love you so much! Let's get married, Serena. We will live happily ever after, my beautiful princess."  
  
Darien's last words made Serena go silent for a minute. Darien looked questioningly at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Darien, can I ask you a question that you promise to answer truthfully?" Serena said looking deeper into his eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Sure," he answered. "Ask away."  
  
"Why do you love me, Darien?" Serena whispered. She frowned slightly. "What is it about me that makes you love me?"  
  
Darien stepped back, startled at the question. His smile turned thoughtful. He stared at Serena.  
  
"I love you, because of you," Darien said.  
  
"But, why?" Serena asked persistently.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Darien replied. Serena gasped. "Oh, Serena, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Then tell me why you love me," Serena stated.  
  
"I love you because you're . . .," Darien faltered. Serena nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Because you're beautiful?"  
  
"That's your answer?" Serena asked.  
  
"Er, yes?" Darien looked confused.  
  
"Darien, I can't marry you," Serena said looking crestfallen.  
  
"Why?!" Darien shouted.  
  
"Because you don't know the meaning of love," Serena replied. She turned away, tears glistening down her cheeks. "Until, you do, I will await you on the Moon."  
  
"Serena!" Darien tried to come after her, but Serena ran off and out of the garden. Darien grew angry and slapped the water in frustration. "Why?"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Queen Arianna's Sitting Room  
  
"He said what?" the queen yelled. Serena nodded. "Oh, my dear, I am so sorry. I will certainly have a talk with him right away. A good spanking is what he needs."  
  
"I can't be in love or marry some one, if they only love me for my beauty," Serena whispered. Queen Arianna patted Serena's shoulder. "That's why I am leaving to go back to the Moon tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?" the queen asked.  
  
"Yes, I have duties there that need to be done," Serena replied. She got up from the couch where she and the queen sat. "Don't tell Endymion I came to you."  
  
"All right," the queen said. "I shall notify the king that you are leaving and have the portal ready for you tomorrow morning."  
  
Serena thanked the queen and walked out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry, dear," Queen Arianna whispered after Serena. "My son will come to his senses soon enough."  
  
Little did she know, but there was a shadow lurking outside the room. The figure gleefully rubbed his hands together after hearing what happened.  
  
"Finally, my time has come," the figure whispered and disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace - Hall  
  
"Where is she? I have looked all over for her, yet she eludes me!" Darien yelled in frustration. He slammed his hand against a stone wall. "Serena!"  
  
"No need to yell, brother," a voice came from behind Darien. Darien swiveled around and saw Alex standing there, his green eyes glowing mysteriously.  
  
"What do you want, Alex?" Darien sighed.  
  
"To help you of course," Alex answered and smiled.  
  
I seriously doubt that, Darien thought. When has my brother ever helped me?  
  
"I ran into Serena a little while ago," Alex said. He shook his head. Darien's attention was caught.  
  
"And?" Darien's eyes widened.  
  
"She wasn't too happy with you," Alex replied. "She said she never wanted to see you again."  
  
Darien's shoulders sagged and he looked sad. He closed his eyes as one tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"I am going to go for a ride out to the old remnants of the old fort in the Pearl Mountains. I need to think things over. Don't expect me back to late tomorrow," Darien said and turned and left. "I love her so much, but now she hates me. I really blew it."  
  
"But, you made it easy for me," Alex muttered as soon as Darien had left the hall, his eyes flickering red.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Next Day  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Darien's Private Garden  
  
I can't believe Darien, Serena thought. She was sitting out in Darien's private garden, waiting for him to show so she could talk with him before she went back to the Moon. Nobody who expects to marry me will only love me for my beauty. I just wish he would come to me and say something to make everything right.  
  
Serena looked up and put on a smile.  
  
He will come back to me! Serena thought. I know it. It is only a matter of time.  
  
She stood up and decided to go into the palace to find Darien. She rounded a corner behind a tree and ran into some one. She looked up hopeful that it was Darien. Green eyes met her blue ones and she sighed.  
  
"Alex, what a pleasure," Serena murmured to him. She moved to walk by. Alex stopped her.  
  
"Princess, is there something wrong?" Alex asked. Serena fiddled with her crystal swan, feeling uneasy around him. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I am fine, but I am late for my leaving to Earth," Serena replied and once again moved to go around him. Alex's arm lashed out and pushed her against the tree. Serena gasped. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"It's a pity you aren't going to make it to the transporter room." Alex sneered. His green eyes flashed red.  
  
"What?" Serena gasped.  
  
"I am sorry Serena, but I have to do this."  
  
Serena moved her mouth to scream, but Alex covered it with his hand.  
  
"Scream, and I will make sure you never do again," Alex whispered. Serena bit back the scream. She forced his hand off her mouth and glared at him. He smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena began to get scared.  
  
"You."  
  
"No!" Serena yelled. Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"I told you no screaming."  
  
"You are going to kill me!"  
  
"No, more like kidnap you." Alex looked amused by this little showdown.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have stayed at the side lines for too long, and now I am going to become a king and rule the entire universe," Alex paused. "Well, with your help."  
  
"I will never marry you!" Serena said. She kicked him and tried to run. Alex grabbed her and through her to the ground, her crystal necklace breaking free and falling to his feet.  
  
"Never is an awfully long time," Alex whispered. He picked up the swan and held it up. "You will marry me, eventually. And until then. . . "  
  
"If you kidnap me, then the Earth and the Moon will come after you!" Serena cried. She rubbed her sore elbow.  
  
"No, you are wrong. For who would suspect a prince?" Alex grinned evilly. He glanced at the swan necklace. "And until you decide to marry me, I will simply keep you where no one can ever find you, and where you can't find anyone."  
  
"No! They will still figure it out! And you will die!" Serena shouted. She got up. Alex put his hand out and the swan began to spin in the air, glowing a deep ruby red. Serena cried out and tried to run. Alex said a few magical words and a red beam shot out at Serena. It engulfed her and she shimmered red.  
  
"Darien," Serena whispered and then she blacked out at the sight of Alex looming over her.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger! I am so evil. Eep! I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you as quickly as possibly. Alex did come in! Yay! Well, that's not good, but he did finally show up after I promised a while ago. Don't worry, Sere\Endy fans, for this will turn out that way! Also, I put in a line from a movie that is in theatres, or recently was. Can you guess what movie and what line it is? And the last trick was the fountain part, which I got from one of my reviewers. Thank you! And to everyone else, I thank you for your lovely reviews! They are wonderful and inspire me! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena is under an enchantment. ~  
  
~ Serena meets some new friends. ~  
  
~ Darien finds out that she has been kidnapped. ~  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ I just watched The Swan Princess last night and I don't know what all will happen just yet in the next chapter, so it might take a little longer to come out. It all depends on how much I write on the three things under Next Chapter Preview. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be out as soon as I can write it all up!  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	8. Life as a Swan

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
A\N: Darien and his friends are all the same age right now, which is 21. Serena is 17 and her friends are 18.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 8: Life as a Swan  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Palace Gates  
  
Darien came riding in on his black stallion. The horse's hooves thundered on the cobbled stone path that led to the entrance to the palace. Guards at the entrance stepped back and opened the doors that led into the courtyard. The sun sunk low on the horizon. Darien frowned at the sad faces of the guards as he rode by.  
  
What has happened? Darien thought.  
  
He continued to the barracks and jumped off his horse.  
  
"Boy!" he yelled at the groom pitching hay into the horses' area. The boy looked up startled. "See to my horse, I have to see my parents."  
  
The boy nodded and grabbed the reins to Darien's horse and scrambled out of the way as Darien strode past. Servants and passing nobles regarded him with sympathy as he passed them on the way to the throne room. His frown deepened and deepened.  
  
He pushed passed the guards standing outside the throne room doors and entered the chamber. The talking that was going on diminished as he marched by the people inside the room. He walked straight up to where his mother and father were sitting. His brother, Alex, was there as well.  
  
"What is wrong?" Darien asked as he quickly bowed to his parents. "What has happened?"  
  
"Son, you need to sit down," Queen Arianna said. She motioned to a seat beside her. Darien shook his head.  
  
"Tell me, now," he yelled. He glanced around. Something was missing. He gasped. "Where is Serena?"  
  
"Dear, we have something to tell you," Queen Arianna tried to calm him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Darien started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Now, Darien, calm down this instant," King Gereint said. Darien stopped pacing and looked at his father. "Serenity was due to leave this morning to go back to the Moon."  
  
"What? Why was I not told of this?" Darien exclaimed. "Is she there now?"  
  
Queen Arianna burst into tears. Alex patted her hand. King Gereint's face saddened.  
  
"She is gone," King Gereint whispered.  
  
"Well, I gathered that since she is not here, but I don't get why everyone is so sad," Darien said. He glanced around. Most of the ladies were in tears and the gentlemen were comforting them. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Listen to me, Serena was kidnapped," King Gereint shouted. He held out Serena's crystal swan necklace that she always wore. Darien stopped and gaped at him. He took the necklace out of his father's hand. "She was in your gardens this morning hoping to find you, and then she's gone. This was all we found."  
  
"What happened?" Darien yelled. He clasped the necklace.  
  
"The only man who saw anything got hurt," Queen Arianna whispered. "We waited until you got home for him to tell us."  
  
"Bring the guard in!" King Gereint called to the other guards at the entrance. They scurried out and a moment later, a bleeding man was brought in. His hair was dirty brown and he was sweaty all over. "We don't know what's wrong with him. Nothing we do can heal him."  
  
"Jack, tell the prince what happened," one of the guards said. Jack opened his eyes and stared at Darien.  
  
"It was horrible," Jack whispered. He coughed up blood. The guards let him sit down. Darien ran over and leaned into the man, cradling Jack's head, so he could hear better.  
  
"Go on," Darien said.  
  
"There was a great flash of red," Jack coughed. His body started to shake. Prince Alex had stood up behind the king and queen. All attention was on the bleeding man. Alex shook with fury. In his hand, a red fire started and he clenched his hand. Jack coughed again, but continued on, getting weaker by the second. "There was a man."  
  
"Who?" Darien asked. "A thief?"  
  
"No, it . . . it was . . . not who he seemed," Jack stammered out. He coughed once and then his eyes closed for the last time. Darien started to cry.  
  
"No! Who ever did this will pay!" Darien howled. "I will find you, Serena! Where ever you are!"  
  
"I think not," Alex smirked. His voice was lost in the comforting whispers and talk of the nobles and royals as they hugged Darien and pulled him away from the dead guard. Alex smiled and left the room and disappeared in a flash of red.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Rose Castle Ruins - Miles away from the Earth Palace  
  
"Where am I?" Serena whispered. She opened her eyes. The world spun and then settled. "Ah!"  
  
Serena's vision was different. She tried to get up.  
  
"What am I?" Serena yelled. She spread her arms and found white wings. She was lying on a beach. She ran forward to the lake before her and glanced at her reflection. "I am a swan!"  
  
Serena almost fainted. A tear fell from her blue eyes. She looked around. A large blue lake spread out before her. Castle ruins were on the other side of the lake. A huge forest panned out all around the lake. Serena was on a small white beach beside the lake.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena asked. A twig snapped behind her. She gasped and ran to the lake and swam out into the middle.  
  
"Oh, Serena, don't be like that. It's only me," a voice said from behind a tree. Prince Alex stepped out.  
  
"Turn me back!" Serena yelled. Prince Alex laughed.  
  
"I can't understand you while you're like this," Alex replied. He stepped to the edge of the lake. "Don't be mad though. This enchantment is for your own good. I can't have you running off back to Darien, now, can I?"  
  
Serena looked away from him. The sun had set and stars were twinkling in the sky.  
  
"When the Moon touches your feathers on the lake, you will turn back to your normal self," Alex said. He watched as the large Moon rose up and touched the water. Serena swam over to where the Moon touched the water.  
  
As the moonlight touched her feathers, the water sparkled and turned purple. The water rose up and formed a sphere around Serena. She gasped and rose out of the water.  
  
When the water fell away, Serena, as her normal self in her white dress, stood there smiling. She ran back to the shore and tried to run into the forest. Alex grabbed her arm. She struggled.  
  
"Let me go!" Serena shouted and slapped Alex across the face. Alex let her go and she fell to the ground.  
  
"You can't leave," Alex whispered deadly.  
  
"And why not?" Serena asked. "You can't hold me here!"  
  
"Of course not," Alex chuckled. He rubbed the red spot on his cheek. He gestured to the Moon. "When the Moon's reflection leaves the lake water, you will turn back into a swan, where ever you are. And to return to your human form, you have to be on the lake."  
  
"No," Serena gasped.  
  
"Yes! And we are miles away from any civilization," Alex laughed. "No one can help you now."  
  
Serena covered her face with her hands as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Why?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Because I want to be king," Alex replied. He walked over to Serena and pulled her up. "Marrying you will mean I become King of the Moon. Then I will use the Silver Crystal and conquer the entire galaxy!"  
  
"Only I can use the Silver Crystal!" Serena shouted. "And I will never use it for evil!"  
  
"You will with the right persuasion," Alex said. "Get used to this, princess. Until you say you'll marry me, you will stay a swan."  
  
Serena fell weeping by the side of the lake. Prince Alex disappeared in a swirl of red. The Moon glowed softly in the sky.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Moon Palace  
  
"We are ready to go to Earth and find her," Raye told the king. King Leodegrance stood looking out the window at the Earth. He slowly turned back towards Raye. "Your majesty?"  
  
"Find her, Raye," King Leodegrance whispered. "She is the world to me."  
  
"She is the world to us as well," Raye said, tears formed in her eyes. "If only we had gone with her! This would have never happened! Dumb Earth people! They can't even keep a princess from getting kidnapped!"  
  
"It's not their fault, or yours," the king interrupted Raye's tirade. Raye stopped and bit her lip. "She is out there some where. I know it. We just have to find her before anything bad happens to us and the people of this universe."  
  
"Of course," Raye said. She turned to leave the room. "We will find her."  
  
"Good luck," King Leodegrance called after her. He turned back to the window and resumed his watch over the Earth.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina stepped from the portal and walked swiftly to the meeting room where they had been told to go earlier. King Gereint and Queen Arianna stood up from a large oval table as they entered. Prince Endymion remained sitting. Books and maps and scrolls covered the table. Darien was hunched over a scroll, frowning in concentration.  
  
"Have you found anything out yet?" Queen Arianna asked. The girls shook their heads.  
  
"We have decided to set up here and try to locate her through our bond together," Amy said. "I need a quiet place to work for the next few days so I can get everything ready."  
  
"I will have rooms prepared," King Gereint clapped his hands and at once servants left to do the bidding.  
  
"We have to work quickly," Lita said. "Prince, what have you found out from the guard's message?"  
  
Darien sighed. He stood up and walked over to where the girls were standing. He gave them a scroll which had the message written down on it.  
  
"I can't decipher it," Darien whispered. Amy took the scroll and opened it. She and the other girls briefly read over it and then handed it back to Darien.  
  
"A man who is not what he seems," Mina said softly. "And a flash of red."  
  
"Oh, how could I have not of thought of this before?" Darien cried. He ran over to a pile of books and pulled out an old blue one that was faded and worn. He opened it and flipped through some pages until he landed on the right one. He pointed to the page and handed it to his father. "Father, look. This is what the red flash was! Some one has discovered the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Oh, my Goddess," King Gereint and Queen Arianna said together as they peered at the page which held a picture of the Dark Arts' magic items and what the Arts could do. "This could be bad."  
  
"What are the Dark Arts?" Raye asked as she came over to look. Queen Arianna put the book down and motioned for everyone to sit down. When everyone had sat down she sighed and began to tell the story of the Dark Arts.  
  
"A long time ago," Queen Arianna began. Everyone was looking at her, enraptured by the story. "There was a king who was named Cedric. Cedric was a horrible king, pillaging and plundering and killing his own people like a pirate. The Moon Queen, at the time, came down to Earth and gave King Cedric an ultimatum. Either he stopped his evil doings, or she would personally do it. King Cedric swore he would stop and the Moon Queen left. But Cedric lied. He knew he couldn't go on doing his evil doings without having something powerful on his side, like the Silver Crystal of the Moon. He began to research magic.  
  
After a few years, he had put together a potion and spell that would make him powerful in black magic against the Moon's white magic. All he needed was a unicorn's blood to finish the potion off. He had already become magical, but the unicorn's blood was to make him all powerful. But unicorns were rare and only found on remote planets of solar systems, and he couldn't go out to find one without raising the Moon Queen's suspicions, so he continued his work on Earth, slowly becoming stronger.  
  
The Moon Queen used the Silver Crystal to spy on King Cedric and she found out what he was doing. She came down to Earth and confronted King Cedric. King Cedric tried to use his black magic on her, but she killed him with her crystal.  
  
King Cedric had known this would happen, so he wrote everything down and hid his Dark Arts in the Earth Palace somewhere. And there they have lain until now. Some one has found the Dark Arts and used them to kidnap the princess."  
  
"What can we do?" Lita asked as soon as the story was finished. "I didn't know that a Moon Queen killed an Earth King."  
  
"This story was lost in legend, until now," King Gereint replied. "Endymion studied this legend when he was younger. What did you learn?"  
  
"Only that the Dark Arts can be stopped by the Silver Crystal," Darien answered. "That's probably why the Moon Queen was killed. So this person could continue using the Dark Arts without having to hide from the Moon Queen."  
  
"But it doesn't explain why this man would take Serena," Amy stated. "The crystal hasn't exactly become one with her yet, and that could take years."  
  
"Maybe this man is after something else entirely, than just the Earth and the Silver Crystal," Darien said. "But what is that?"  
  
"I don't know," everyone answered.  
  
"We will continue looking for her, but with the Dark Arts interfering with our powers, I don't know if we can find her," Mina said. The girls nodded. King Gereint and Queen Arianna stood up.  
  
"We still have to run a planet, so excuse us," King Gereint said as he walked out the door with the queen. "Notify us at once, if you find anything."  
  
"I will be in the library," Darien stood up and followed the king and queen out. "I will keep searching for the answer. And I will keep practicing my fighting skills, so when I find this man who took her, I will kill him!"  
  
As soon as the room was empty, the girls began to work on how to find Serena.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Eight Weeks Later  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Rose Castle Ruins  
  
Serena sat by the edge of the lake, trailing her fingers across the water. She watched the ripples flow by made by her hand. The Moon was waning. Its reflection glittered in the starlight. A few cumulus clouds floated by, promising that rain was coming. Serena sighed and lifted her hand out of the water and splashed her reflection angrily.  
  
"What was that for?" a chipmunk scurried over to Serena. Serena sighed and brushed back her long gold hair before it fell into the water from behind her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Acorn, if only I could somehow get out of here. But this horrible spell is my doom. I can not get far on foot at night, and with Alex's nightly visits, he would surely catch me if I tried to run. And at day when I am a swan, I can not find where Darien's castle is. The world is too big and no one can understand a swan," Serena explained. Acorn nodded and looked at his reflection in the water.  
  
"At least you have me," Acorn said.  
  
"And me," Milo, the otter, called from behind them.  
  
"And me, too," said Chirp, the sparrow. "We can help you."  
  
"But how?" Serena asked. "We don't know where we are. Alex keeps the castle ruins under strict watch. There are no maps. We are stuck here!"  
  
"I think-" Chirp was cut off by the wind coming up strongly. Acorn, Chirp, and Milo ran off to hide. Serena stood up and waited.  
  
"Good evening, gentle lady," Alex greeted as he appeared in a swirl of red. He bowed to Serena, who only glared at him. He sauntered over and kissed Serena's hand. "You look lovely tonight."  
  
"I have looked the same every night for the past 2 months!" Serena exclaimed and turned to march into the woods, but Alex caught her hand.  
  
"If you really want to look different, all you have to do is say the word," Alex said. He snapped his fingers and instantly Serena's white dress was changed into a dark red dress. Her hair was bound up in a bun and a crown was set on her head. Serena frowned. "Better?"  
  
"No! Not better! I want to go home! I want to see Darien!" Serena yelled and yanked the crown from her hair, causing the bun to come undone, and threw it at his feet. Alex's eyes narrowed. He snapped his fingers again and the red dress disappeared back into the original white one.  
  
"I told you not to mention his name!" Alex shouted. He looked as if he was going to slap Serena, but calmly collected himself. "Now, Serena, I came here tonight to ask you a very important question."  
  
"The same one you ask every night! And what is my answer every night? It is and will always be - NO!" Serena replied. Alex glared at her.  
  
"You try my patience, and soon I will be angry," Alex whispered, his green eyes flickering dangerously. "Any girl would love to be my wife."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not just any girl," Serena said. She turned and sat down by the lake.  
  
"I will let you think about your answer for another day, and then tomorrow, we shall see what you say," Alex whispered. Serena shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Alex turned to go. "Good-bye, Serena. I hope you enjoy being a swan."  
  
He disappeared. Serena glanced up at the Moon. It was slowly leaving the sky. She placed her head in her hands. Acorn, Milo and Chirp came out and sat down by her.  
  
"I admire your bravery to stand up to that evil man," Milo said. "Though, when he gets angry, everything living better get away. We need to formulate a plan to find your Prince Darien."  
  
"I think I have one," Chirp announced. Serena looked up at Chirp hopefully. The animals and human gathered round Chirp to hear what the plan was.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
"It's been 2 months, Darien," Jedite cried. Darien was bent over a book in the library. Jedite, Nephrite, Zoycite and Malachite were standing near him.  
  
"She is not coming back," Nephrite said. Darien waved them away.  
  
"Come on, Darien!" Zoycite yelled. "We have to move on."  
  
"No!" Darien shouted and snapped his book closed and placed it on top of a large pile of books he had read. "Serena is alive. I will find her."  
  
"Her friends have tried and failed, Darien," Malachite whispered. "There isn't much hope yet."  
  
"But there still is hope," Darien stated. "And with that strand of hope, I will find her and defeat the man with the Dark Arts and marry her."  
  
Jedite, Zoycite, Nephrite, and Malachite walked away slowly. Darien picked up another book and thumbed through the pages. When he found nothing useful, he threw the book across the room, causing piles of books to fall over.  
  
Darien walked over to a wall of books. He climbed up a ladder to a higher shelf. The room itself was big. Walls were covered in books and shelves. Stairs led up to balconies where one could reach more books. (A\N: The library looks like the one in Beauty and the Beast.) He grabbed four books and slid off the ladder.  
  
"No," he said to himself and threw the top book on the ground. The next two books followed. He kept the fourth book and opened it. Pictures of wizards, witches and mermaids were in the first chapters. He flipped through the pictures of fairies, gnomes, kings and queens, before stopping on one page.  
  
It showed a wizard transforming into a dragon.  
  
"Could it be?" Darien whispered. "No, if something like that had happened, a lot more than one guard would have seen it. And it would take a lot of power to do it."  
  
He threw the book on the ground. As he stepped forward to go to the other side of the room, his foot hit a book. Stumbling, he leaned forward and picked the old pink book up. He blew dust off the cover.  
  
"Fairy Tales," Darien read. He rolled his eyes and was about to throw it away when something caught his eye. "What is that?"  
  
A page of the book had fallen out and some one had hastily jammed it back in. Darien pulled the crumpled paper out. It was a picture. A prince and a peasant were changing clothes with each other. Darien frowned and started to crumple it back up, when a thought hit him like a bolt of lightening. He gasped and yanked it back open.  
  
"Of course!" he shouted. "This is what the guard meant!"  
  
Darien smiled and let out a cry of joy. He clenched the paper and took off out of the room. He ran up stairs and down corridors until he reached the king and queen's meeting room. He pushed the door open and rushed inside.  
  
"Mother! Father! I have figured it out!" Darien cried. His parents were sitting at the table in the middle of the room talking with Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina. "Oh, sorry, excuse me."  
  
"No! What is it?" Mina exclaimed and jumped up. Lita jumped up too and hurried Darien over to the table. Darien excitedly put the picture on the table.  
  
"I don't get it," Raye said as she stared at the picture.  
  
"Me either," Lita agreed.  
  
"Remember what the guard said about the kidnapper not being what he or she seems?" Darien asked. The girls and king and queen nodded. "Well, what if the guard meant that the kidnapper was some one he knew? What if the kidnapper was some one we know and trust? Jack saw the kidnapper and said that he wasn't who he seems and this is the only plausible conclusion!" (A\N: I know it's not the only conclusion, but go with me here. Pretend that it really is the only conclusion. ^_~)  
  
"That makes sense!" Amy cried.  
  
"But how do we find this person?" Queen Arianna asked.  
  
Darien paused. His smile vanished.  
  
"I really don't know," Darien whispered. "It could be anyone."  
  
"And it would take years to figure it out," King Gereint said.  
  
"We can still try," Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, come on girls, let's go back to the Moon and confer with King Leodegrance," Raye said. The girls nodded and with the king and queen's permission, left the room. Darien stood there alone still staring at the paper.  
  
"At least you found out what happened," King Gereint tried to comfort Darien.  
  
"But it's so hard to believe that some one we trust did this to Serena and me," Darien whispered. He grasped the paper and left the room. "Now that I know more about this, I am going to start searching for Serena. But how do I begin?"  
  
"Start with your heart," Raye startled him. Darien jumped and let out a breath of relief when he saw it was Raye.  
  
"You scared me," Darien said. Raye smiled. She stepped around him to continue walking back to her rooms.  
  
"Follow your heart," Raye called. She disappeared around the corner. Darien stared after her thinking about what she said.  
  
"Follow my heart," he repeated. He smiled half-heartedly and looked out the window at the setting sun sinking below the horizon of trees and mountains. "But where do I start?"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Wow. That was very hard to write. I spent most of the past few days working on this. I might have left a few details out so it may seem randomly put together, but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. Thanks again for your lovely reviews! Keep reviewing everyone and I will start on the next chapter as soon as I get rested from this one. The next chapter will be easier to write.  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena and her friends go on an adventure to find something in Alex's castle ruins (but the castle still stands, it is just kind of old and falling apart) to help them find the Earth Palace. ~  
  
~ Darien goes out for a hunt\walk and finds some one he wasn't expecting. ~  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	9. An Adventure and an Unexpected Encounter

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
A\N: Just thought that this might clear some things up: Darien didn't spend the WHOLE 2 months in the library, he practiced his sword fighting and other things, but he spent most of his time there, in the library.  
  
Chapter 9: An Adventure and an Unexpected Encounter  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Rose Castle Ruins - Day Break  
  
"Everyone all right with their part?" Chirp asked as the four animals, including Serena in her swan form. Serena and Milo nodded. Acorn shook his head.  
  
"No way am I going to be a decoy," Acorn said. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "That man will kill me."  
  
"Please?" Serena asked, blinking her large blue swan eyes at him. Acorn almost gave in, but turned around and pouted.  
  
"No," Acorn replied. "I will not become the prince's next meal."  
  
"But you're so fast and cunning," Chirp stated. She motioned to Milo and Serena and they caught on.  
  
"Yeah, you are the very best at climbing and jumping," Milo said encouragingly. He smiled at Acorn and whispered to Serena and Chirp. "Anyways, I have never heard of anyone eating a chipmunk, unless they're desperate."  
  
"And you are the most handsome chipmunk I have ever seen," Serena whispered. Acorn's cheeks turned pink, but he turned around and smiled.  
  
"I will do it!" Acorn shouted. "Where is that man? I will bite his ears off!"  
  
"Hold on," Serena interrupted. "We only need a distraction to get into his room up there were he sleeps."  
  
"All right, I will go! Wish me luck!" Acorn blew a kiss at Serena and then scurried over to the castle's entrance and went in. Serena, Chirp, and Milo watched until Acorn disappeared from view. They were standing in a clump of bushes, hidden from the outside world.  
  
"Ready?" Serena asked Milo as she turned to him. Milo nodded and climbed on her back. He was a small otter, so he fit perfectly between Serena's wings. "Let's go up to the south tower so we can see when Acorn gets Alex out of the room."  
  
"Ok," Chirp answered. The two birds took off and flew up to the tower roof and landed on the shingles. Serena's wings had golden feathers woven into them, and they glittered in the sunlight.  
  
Serena, Milo and Chirp waited for a few minutes. All of a sudden, a flash of red in the other tower room's window was seen. An angry shout bellowed from the room.  
  
"What the-?" Alex yelled. "Where did you come from, you little rodent?"  
  
"I am a chipmunk!" came Acorn's reply. Alex couldn't understand that though. "Say it with me now - CHIPMUNK."  
  
"Come back here! You won't escape me!" Alex ran out of the room. Chirp whistled and Serena and Milo flew over to where she was watching on the room's balcony.  
  
"We have to hurry because he will be back any second!" Milo whispered. The animals flew into the room and began searching for a map or anything to help Serena find her way back to Darien.  
  
The room held a large bed over against one wall. It was covered in red silks. A messy desk was on the other side of the room. A door that led to a closet was beside the desk and another door led to the stairway down to the main floor of the castle. A fireplace was against the wall adjacent to the wall with the bed. Chirp landed on the bed and hopped down to the closet and began searching there. Milo jumped up onto the table in the middle of the room and started to go through the hundreds of papers on the table top. Serena ran to the bureau and began to search through the drawers and then went on to the desk.  
  
"Come on! We have to find something!" Serena said. "Have you found anything, Chirp?"  
  
"Nothing but a large amount of icky clothes," Chirp replied. She pulled out a strange purple shirt with pink dots on it. "He wears this?"  
  
"I have an idea!" Serena giggled. She remembered the time she took all of Darien's and his friends' clothes and hid them in the kitchen, so all they had to wear until they found the clothes, was a pair of unicorn and fairy boxers each, courtesy of Serena. "Help me, Chirp!"  
  
Together, they got all the clothes out of the room and dumped them over the balcony wall, and into the lake. Serena and Chirp laughed as the clothes got soaked and sunk slowly to the bottom of the lake.  
  
"Hey! I found a map!" Milo cried. Serena and Chirp gasped and flew over to the otter. Papers had fallen to the floor and covered the entire room. Milo held up a large piece of paper with a drawing on it. "So if we are here," he pointed to the castle on the map which said 'Rose Castle', "where is Prince Endymion's palace?"  
  
Serena looked over the paper. The lake was surrounded by a huge forest that spanned many miles. A few rivers flowed through. The Pearl Mountains were to the North.  
  
"There!" Serena cried. She pointed to the small palace near a big river. "That is the palace! Milo, how far is it?"  
  
"I think you can make it if you fly really fast during the day," Milo answered and searched the map. He pointed to a river marked 'Diamond River'. "If you follow this river North, then it will lead you to a lake and from there it's only a little ways North-East."  
  
Serena and Chirp began cheering. Behind them the door swung open, slamming into the wall. Serena, Chirp, and Milo whirled around and stared, wide-eyed at the figure in the door.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that," came the feminine voice. Serena gaped. She shook her head trying to stop the hallucination that she thought she saw stepping into the room in front of her in a low cut emerald dress.  
  
"What? Marietta?" Serena gasped. Milo and Chirp turned to her.  
  
"You know her?" Milo asked.  
  
"Yes, she is the young princess of the Earth," Serena answered. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Aw, Serena, are you surprised to see me?" Marietta asked. She simpered, tossing her long black hair over her shoulders. Her blue eyes flashed. "I have always hated you. Every time you came to Earth, the boys would look at you more than me. I hate that. But now with you gone, I have the spotlight. It's very nice and I don't want to give it up. So, little princess swan, stop trying to escape, because my brother and I will never let you go. Give me the map, and I won't hurt your little friends."  
  
"What should we do?" Chirp asked nervously. Serena was still gaping at Marietta. Serena shook her head. "I don't want to be dinner."  
  
"Follow me," she whispered. Milo jumped onto Serena's back and they went soaring out of the room through the balcony, followed by Chirp.  
  
"No! Serenity, get back here! Alex!" Marietta shouted. Serena and Chirp continued flying with the map towards the clump of bushes where they were supposed to meet Acorn. "Alex!"  
  
Marietta's shouting stopped. Serena and Chirp glided lower to reach the spot. Suddenly, a large burst of red light captured the map and pulled it back to the tower.  
  
"No!" Serena shouted and almost turned around to go after it. "I don't remember how to get to the palace."  
  
"Keep going, Serena," Milo whispered and pulled her back onto her course. "It will be ok."  
  
Serena and Chirp landed in the clump of bushes. Dirt and pebbles went everywhere. Milo went tumbling off Serena's back and landed on Acorn as they both fell down and became covered in dirt. Serena got up quickly.  
  
"We have to do something!" Serena shouted. She glanced towards the castle. Alex would show up any minute. Chirp hopped up.  
  
"Come on, Serena! I will go with you to find your prince's palace! Let's go now!" Chirp yelled. She flew up in the air.  
  
"What about Milo and Acorn?" Serena asked. She looked worriedly to the castle and then to her friends. "We can't leave them!"  
  
"We will be fine!" Milo answered. He brushed dirt off himself. "Don't worry."  
  
"Yes, go find your prince!" Acorn rolled over. Serena gave one last look of thanks to them and then took off into the sky with Chirp.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
"Darien, please?" Malachite pleaded to Darien. Darien was sitting on a bench waiting for a turn in the mock joust the squires and knights were having.  
  
"Fine!" Darien agreed. He got up and dusted off his tunic. "But I have no time to change."  
  
"You don't have to," Zoycite said. "Come! We already have a horse saddled for you."  
  
"It looks like you guys knew I was going to come," Darien growled as he walked out of the training grounds with his friends. They grinned sheepishly at him. "But no horse for me. I prefer hunting on foot."  
  
"At least you are going with us," Jedite sighed. (A\N: I don't want to describe what they are all wearing, so imagine something up that has to do with hunting and horse back riding. But Darien is wearing black and blue tunic and leggings. Don't know why really. Just is.)  
  
"It will give me a chance to look for the kidnapper," Darien said. Nephrite patted Darien on the back.  
  
"We really want to believe you in this matter, but it's been to long, pal," Nephrite said. He looked at Darien with sympathy. "She isn't coming back."  
  
"She is!" Darien shouted. They had reached the stables and he grabbed a bow and some arrows. "I will find her."  
  
"The whole kingdom and hers knows she is gone. The girls are leaving in a week because they haven't been able to find her or sense her," Jedite whispered. He and the guard jumped onto horses that had been readied for them.  
  
"Think what you want," Darien ended the subject. The men headed out slowly to the forest to start the hunt. Darien stayed away from the topic of Serena, because he didn't want to hear about how no one believed him. They talked of animals, swords, hunting, ladies of the court, and other random things.  
  
Eventually Zoycite and Nephrite followed a deer's prints off the path and into the woods. Malachite and Jedite left the path after a cougar's paw prints, leaving Darien to his own thoughts.  
  
The forest was getting darker as the sun left its midday position. The trees covered most of the light and shafts of light burst through the trees branches here and there, lighting up the forest. The wind blew gently through the trees bringing the smell of something coming. No animals were to be found after the cougar's prints. Occasionally, a bird would call, but Darien kept walking and looking around, waiting until the something the wind promised arrived.  
  
"Today is the day I find the man who took Serena," Darien whispered stalking the unknown something through the forest.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sky  
  
"Chirp, we have been flying for hours!" Serena cried. Her wings were drooping. "Can we rest somewhere?"  
  
"Fine," Chirp answered. They were following the river that looked like the one on the map that they had seen that they were supposed to follow. It rippled and shone from the light of the sun. "We can't stop out in the open. Let's find a private lake or something."  
  
"How about that little pond over there?" Serena pointed to a small blue lake tucked away in the many trees of the forest. "No one could find us there."  
  
"All right, but only for a little while," Chirp answered. The birds flew over to the small body of water and landed gracefully on the water. Serena sighed as water droplets hit her, refreshing her. Chirp ruffled her feathers and then flew up to a tree branch muttering something about keeping watch.  
  
"This feels so good," Serena sighed. She poked her head under the water and nibbled on some plants, relaxing in the cool water.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Somewhere Nearby the Small Lake  
  
"I have been hunting for hours," Darien said to himself as he looked at the sun. He wiped perspiration off his forehead. "I need to find some place to cool off."  
  
He listened to the sounds of the forest. The wind rustled. A twig snapped from the weight of a baby deer munching on some leaves. Sunlight flickered with the moving of the branches of the trees. Then he heard the sound of water moving. It was near and to the left of where he was, so he set off in that direction. (A\N: Can hunters really hear water? I know that one guy from the TV show the Tenth Kingdom could, but he was The Hunter. Oh well. Darien can.)  
  
Darien weaved in and out of the shadows, careful not to disturb the silence of the forest. He pushed back a leafy branch. Down a little ways was a pond. Darien smiled and decided to go down and cool off for a bit before returning to the palace.  
  
The sounds of splashing made him freeze in one spot. He looked around, searching the entire pond for the source of the sound. His eyes settled on a swan. He gasped, for it was the most beautiful swan he had ever seen.  
  
"Getting this swan would make all other hunted animals look like ugly ducklings," Darien whispered. He slowly drew his bow out and grabbed an arrow, fitting it into the bow. The swan's golden feathers glittered in the light causing Darien to cover his eyes.  
  
A bird squawked and the swan looked up startled. Again the bird cried and the swan looked over to Darien. Darien stopped as the swan's eyes met his. The swan paused and looked like it was going to fly over, but saw the bow and arrow in Darien's hand and took off from the pond.  
  
"No!" Darien shouted and ran after it. A sparrow joined the swan in the sky. Darien put his arrow into place and continued after the birds, never taking his eyes off of them.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sky  
  
"He is going to kill us!" Chirp shouted. Serena and Chirp were panting as they flew higher into the sky. The sinking sun in the horizon blinded them partly, but they continued flying back towards their castle lake.  
  
"It's him! It's really him!" Serena sighed. She glanced back at the forest but saw no sign of Darien. She stopped. "Where did he go?"  
  
An arrow whistled by, almost taking Serena out. She gasped and almost fell out of the sky in surprise. Chirp latched onto her and urged her to continue flying.  
  
"He can see us, but we can't see him," Chirp cried. "Let's go back to the lake and we can lose him there."  
  
Serena and Chirp kept flying, occasionally dodging an arrow sent at them. Serena was gasping for breath as soon as the lake came into view. The sun had set a while ago and the Moon was just rising into the sky.  
  
"I don't know if I can make it," Serena gasped. She faltered in the air. Chirp flew in front of her.  
  
"Yes, you can!" Chirp yelled and encouraged her on. Another arrow whistled past Serena's left wing. She let out a cry of surprise and half fell, half glided down to the lake. Chirp followed quickly.  
  
They landed roughly in a large tree a little ways from the lake. They watched as Darien ran to the edge of the lake. He looked all around for any sign of the birds, but found none. Yet, he continued to wait there.  
  
"This is your chance!" Chirp whispered to Serena as she brushed leaves from them both. "Fly down there to the lake and you can become your human form!"  
  
"And be killed?" Serena wheezed. She glanced at Darien who still had his bow cocked. "I know how good a hunter Darien is. I am not going to be killed."  
  
"This is your only chance!" Chirp cried. Darien looked up and around searching for the source of the bird cry he heard. Serena hit Chirp over the head and put a feather to her lips. Chirp continued quietly. "Come on! Do you want to be a swan forever?"  
  
Serena frowned and watched as Darien took a step back and looked into the sky, trying to find them. She sighed.  
  
"It's too risky," Serena whispered. She shook her head. "I can wait."  
  
"But the spell can't! You have to get Darien to proclaim his love for you! And Alex is due here any minute. You know how precise Alex is! You have to warn Darien!" Chirp said. She fluttered a bit. "I will be right here if anything goes wrong. Now go!"  
  
"All right," Serena answered. She took a deep breath. "I'll do it."  
  
Serena gently took off from her perch in the tree, and headed toward the lake water. She silently prayed that Darien would hold his arrow until she could transform.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Another cliffhanger! I am so evil! Mwahahahaha. Actually I spent all day doing this for my lovely reviewers! And now it's time for me to stop because I have been writing for the past few hours. But there will be more soon. Yay. And wasn't that a surprise to see Marietta? I have a lot more planned for her. . . . But anyways, aren't you glad that I got out another chapter so fast? Yay. And more is to come. If anything is confusing in this chapter, tell me and when I update again, I will try explaining my confusing part(s).  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Darien and Serena are reunited. ~  
  
~ Alex has an evil plan. ~  
  
~ Marietta plays a major role in Alex's plan. ~  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	10. Reunited for a Brief Time

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
A\N: This is just a brief piece of information:  
Alex is a bad person and will not become good in this story.  
Marietta is also evil and she gets a lot worse. Yes, you guessed it, Marietta does play the part of the old lady in the movie. But I am changing the end of the story to not have it quite end like the original one in the movie. . .  
  
Chapter 10: Reunited for a Brief Time  
  
*** "All right," Serena answered. She took a deep breath. "I'll do it."  
  
Serena gently took off from her perch in the tree, and headed toward the lake water. She silently prayed that Darien would hold his arrow until she could transform. ***  
  
Rose Castle  
  
"Oh, Goddess of the Moon, please don't let Darien shoot," Serena prayed to the waning Moon. Its reflection glittered enticingly on the blue lake water. She could see Darien standing beside the edge of the lake. He was slowly searching the area around him for his prey he had lost in the trees.  
  
A few clouds dotted the darkened sky. The wind came up suddenly and the water by Darien pulled back and then pushed forward in a small wave. Darien took a step back just as the water was about to hit him. His eyes were on his foot, so he didn't see the gold and white swan gracefully land on the surface of the lake.  
  
A feather had fallen from one of Serena's wings and it floated with the wind to Darien. He caught it as it came near him. It was gold and gleamed in the moonlight. He looked out onto the lake and saw the swan finish landing on the water.  
  
"Why did the swan come out into the open near me?" Darien asked to himself. He shrugged and raised his bow, aiming for the swan's heart. The swan looked up to Darien then, bright blue eyes blinked once at him. He faltered, but continued to perfect his aim.  
  
"Goddess, he is going to shoot," Serena whispered. She looked around for the Moon's reflection on the water and saw it rippling to the right. Serena gulped. It was only about eight feet from Darien. Cautiously, she began to swim as fast as she could over to the reflection without causing the arrow in Darien's bow to be let go. "Come on, Serena, only a little bit more."  
  
She watched Darien hesitate out of the corner of her eye. She surged forward, taking advantage of the hesitation. She was almost there. She heard Darien pull back on the string of his bow.  
  
"Yes!" Serena cried. She made it to the reflection. She spread her wings, waiting for the transformation to take place. Closing her eyes, she felt it coming. Suddenly, the feeling was gone. Serena opened her eyes and looked around. The reflection was gone. She looked up to the sky. A passing cloud had covered the Moon. "No!"  
  
Darien had perfected his aim and was beginning to release the arrow. Serena closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable fate. Nothing happened. She peeked her eyes open and saw Darien's bow and arrow on the ground, and Chirp, looking pleased with herself, flying back to her safety spot in the trees. Darien was looked from one bird to the other and made a grab for his bow.  
  
Moonlight hit Serena like a spotlight. Darien looked up, startled at the sudden golden glow coming from Serena in the moonlight. Serena flapped her wings and rose up into the air. Water poured over her, forming a sphere.  
  
Darien shielded his eyes as water droplets hit him. He flung his arrow back into his pack and put his bow over his shoulder. He watched as the water melted away. His eyes widened.  
  
Serena stood there, smiling at him. Water drops glistened off her skin. Darien's jaw dropped as he watched Serena stare at him. She looked like an angel, glittering in light.  
  
"Serena!" Darien gasped.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried and flung her arms out. She ran towards him as he ran towards her. Darien caught her in his arms and twirled her around and around, spraying water everywhere. Catching her, he hugged her close and kissed her.  
  
"I have missed you so!" Serena said between kisses. She pulled her head back to look at Darien.  
  
"Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew you weren't," Darien whispered. Serena smiled. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. "I have waited to see you for so long. It was all my fault you were kidnapped."  
  
"No, I should have fought back," Serena said. She kissed his cheek. "I am just so happy to see you."  
  
"Come back with me now," Darien cried. He turned and pulled her closer to shore. Serena yanked her hand out of his grasp. Darien turned back to her confused. "Why not?"  
  
"I can only be in my real form until the Moon's reflection leaves the lake water," Serena answered looking down sadly. "Then I turn back into a swan. I am under a spell."  
  
"No," Darien moaned. All of a sudden, Chirp cried out. Serena jumped. She looked around.  
  
"You have to go now!" Serena said. She pushed him towards the shore. Darien caught her hand.  
  
"No! I won't leave you," Darien shouted. Serena covered his mouth with her hand and glared at him. "Tell me how to break the spell."  
  
"I don't know! Something about a proclamation of love of some sort," Serena replied and kept pushing him into the woods once they were on the shore.  
  
"I have to see you again," Darien looked into her eyes. An idea popped into his head. "There is to be a ball tomorrow evening for Mother's birthday. Come then."  
  
"Serena?" the voice came from the trees a little to the left. Serena gasped and shoved Darien into the woods.  
  
"He will kill you if he sees you! I promise I will be there! Now go!" Serena shouted. Darien kissed her one last time and stole away into the woods. Serena let out a sigh of relief when Alex's hand came down on her shoulder. She whirled around.  
  
"I have been looking everywhere for you," Alex murmured. He caressed her hair. Serena pulled away from him. "Don't be like that." He paused and then smiled. "I bet you don't do that with Darien. At least you didn't a few minutes ago."  
  
"What? How do you know?" Serena gasped. Alex smirked. Marietta stepped out of the shadows behind him.  
  
"I can't very well have you going to Mother's ball, now can I?" Alex asked. Serena stepped back and into the lake. "That would ruin everything. So, you will have to stay here. Darien was a bad boy to find you. Now, I have to come up with a plan to keep this spell a secret and keep Darien from telling anyone." Alex laughed then. "But knowing Darien, he will want to surprise everyone with your return. Unfortunately, you won't be there."  
  
"I will still find a way to go, Alex, and you know it," Serena cried. She stepped back even further into the lake as Alex and Marietta grew closer to her. Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course you will," Alex smirked. He gestured to the Moon. "But how will you get to him if there's no Moon tomorrow night?"  
  
Serena glanced at the Moon and laughed.  
  
"The Moon isn't small enough yet for there to be no Moon," Serena laughed.  
  
"Oh no? Well, then I will just have to make it small enough!" Alex shot a red bolt of light up to the Moon. Serena watched as the Moon started to fade until only a small sliver was left. She fell to her knees as tears began to course down her cheeks. Alex drew a sarcastic thoughtful look onto his face. "Now, I just have to figure a way to keep Darien from coming after you."  
  
"You horrid man! I hate you!" Serena yelled. She glared at Alex and then Marietta. "What have I done to you, Marietta? Why? You are both evil!"  
  
"At least I don't look horrible like you right now," Marietta sneered. Alex slowly began to smile. "What is it, brother?"  
  
"Dear, Marietta, you have given me the best idea in the world," Alex replied. He smirked at Serena and then turned to Marietta. "You will go to the ball tomorrow in Serena's place. I will make you look just like her. No one will know the difference. And then Darien can make his true love proclamation to the wrong girl." Serena shook her head. "And then when he does, the spell will break and Serena won't become his, but mine. For he will love you, Marietta, his own sister, and Serena will become mine, for her only way of escaping my spell has shattered just like her heart will."  
  
"Brilliant," Marietta simpered. She laughed cruelly. Serena sank lower into the water. The Moon's reflection left the water and she turned back into a swan. "Not so fast birdie."  
  
Serena tried to fly away. She leapt up into the air, but Marietta whipped out a sack and caught Serena in it. Alex pointed at the sack and zapped it to a small dungeon in the bottom of the castle. Alex and Marietta left the lake laughing to go and prepare for the ball.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
"What on Earth are you so happy about?" King Gereint asked his son as he walked in the door. Darien only smiled and hugged his father tightly. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Of course not! I am only extremely happy about the ball tomorrow," Darien replied. He stopped in the hallway to admire himself in the mirror. "How is the ball coming for Mother?"  
  
"Splendid," King Gereint replied. He leaned closer to Darien. "Your Mother wants you to find a wife at the ball tomorrow though. You are of age, since you're 21, and it's high time after that dreadful event to get married. I want to have grand-children before I die."  
  
"I will pick out a wife tomorrow, Father," Darien answered. King Gereint looked startled, having expected to have a fight with Darien on the matter.  
  
"Do you already know who you want?" King Gereint asked. Darien smiled and patted his father on the back. Winking, he continued on his way to his chambers whistling a very happy tune. "I guess so. Wonder who that could be. I have to tell the queen."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Rose Castle  
  
Serena squawked as she fell from the air and onto the cold dungeon stone floor. She got up quickly and looked around. A small barred window was high up on one wall, but other than that, there was no hope of escaping.  
  
"Serena!" Milo, Chirp and Acorn yelled and jumped on her. Serena fluttered a bit and then settled down.  
  
"He got you, too?" Serena asked her friends. They nodded sadly. Tears fell out of Serena's eyes. "Now I will never see Darien again. He is going to pronounce his love to some one else. And I will be Alex's forever."  
  
"We will figure something out," Milo tried to comfort Serena. Acorn hugged her.  
  
"Yeah! Let's think of a way to get out of here," Chirp cried. She hopped up and flew up to the window. "The ground is right out there, but the bars are too solid and close together for me or you guys to get out."  
  
She flew back down. The other animals began to think of a way to escape so Serena could go to Darien the next night at the ball.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The Next Evening  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
The palace was lit up with candle light and torches. Guards bustled around watching the silent night. The castle was empty with activity except for the ball room. The ball room's large tall windows were open to let the starlight filter in. A small wind rustled through the trees. Long billowy curtains hung loosely but pulled back by the windows. Ladies and gentlemen laughed and talked and danced in the airy ball room.  
  
The ball room had been decorated in gold and white. Lilies and white roses scented the room from tables in a corner. The orchestra was seated at the opposite end from the windows. A waltz was being played.  
  
Jedite, Nephrite, Zoycite and Malachite were dancing with Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina, who had come down from the Moon to see who Prince Darien was going to pick as his wife and also for the queen's birthday. The king and queen of Earth sat on their thrones smiling and laughing with the courtiers who came up to talk with them. Prince Alex was standing in the corner smiling darkly, waiting for the event that was to happen that night. Darien stood by his parents occasionally dancing with a maiden who came to ask. Every now and then he would look to the door where the princesses, dukes, duchesses, counts, and many other nobles came in. King Leodegrance had stayed at his own palace, still grieving for his lost daughter.  
  
Just as the last dance ended, some one at the doors knocked loudly. The sound echoed through the room causing everyone to stop and look at the source of the noise. King Gereint chuckled half-heartedly and glared at the chamberlain, silently asking who was at the door so late.  
  
The chamberlain, a stuffy old man, quivered as he opened the doors. Once he saw who was standing outside, he screamed and fell backwards, almost falling down the stairs.  
  
Everyone in the room held their breath as the figure stepped into the room. The nobles and king and queen gasped at the lady standing on the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a deep gold gown, shimmering in the torch light. Her hair was piled on top of her head. Bright blue eyes blinked at everyone.  
  
"It can't be," Raye whispered. Darien smiled and stepped forward.  
  
The lady looking remarkably like Serena stepped down the stairs and curtsied to Darien. He smiled and took her hand. Turning to the people he addressed them.  
  
"You thought she was gone, but after weeks of searching, I have found her. She was kidnapped, but tonight, I free her. I present to you, the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Darien announced. Gasps filled the room, and then applause rang out as tears fell from everyone's eyes. Serena friends ran over to her and hugged her and greeted her.  
  
"I missed you girls too," Serena whispered. She turned to Darien and took his hand. "But he saved me."  
  
"May I have this dance?" Darien asked as the orchestra struck up a chord. Serena nodded and walked onto the dance floor with him. The girls sighed and began to dance with Darien's friends.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Rose Castle  
  
The stars were shining brightly also down into the dungeon through the small window. Serena, in her swan form, lay on the floor in a corner. Acorn was scratching at the door, trying to see if it would open. Chirp was up at the window trying to squeeze through the bars. Milo was encouraging them both.  
  
"Give it up," Serena whispered to her friends. She got up from dozing. Chirp flew down to Serena. "We are stuck in here, and I am going to marry Alex, and my kingdom will fall and everyone is going to die."  
  
"It's not going to be that bad," Acorn said as Serena burst into tears. He scampered over to her. Milo followed. "We will find a way."  
  
"Yeah!" Milo agreed. Serena shook her head. She through her wings out and laid back on the stone floor.  
  
"Give up. It's not worth it to hurt yourselves for a lost cause. I am going to be stuck here until Alex comes back and - EW! I am wet!" Serena cried and jumped up. Her feathers were wet on her right wing. She fluttered the wing, spraying water everywhere. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Look," Milo said. He pointed to a small trickle of water coming from a crack in the stone and dirt wall. Serena, Chirp, Acorn, and Milo stared at each other. Slowly, smiles formed on their faces.  
  
"Dig!" Acorn yelled, and everyone began to dig at the wall. Dirt and flew everywhere. The trickle of water grew stronger and stronger.  
  
An hour (A\N: It takes more than an hour but, pretend it doesn't) later, there was a hole in the wall large enough for all the animals to get through. Water was pouring out of the hole.  
  
"Everyone hold your breath!" Milo yelled and dived into the stream of water. Serena followed with Chirp. Acorn wrinkled his nose, but soon dived in as well. They all swam up stream and surfaced on the top of the lake.  
  
"Go, princess, go!" Acorn shouted. Serena was panting for breath. She flopped a bit and then rose into the sky, flying faster than she had ever gone before.  
  
"Get your prince!" Milo yelled.  
  
"Bring back some of those yummy royal acorns!" Acorn exclaimed. Milo bonked him on the head. Acorn went underneath the water and then surfaced, coughing and spitting water at Milo. Chirp rose into the air and flew over to the edge of the lake. She shook the water off her feathers. They watched as Serena flew out of sight.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sky  
  
"Hurry, Serena, hurry," Serena encouraged herself. The wind was blowing harshly against her. The Earth was dark with no Moon to light up its features. Clouds were floating here and there, and whenever Serena flew through one of them, she came out damp.  
  
A bird colony called to her as she flew by, in greeting. Serena didn't even call back. Up head, the tall Granite Hills, and then the plains and forests before she could reach the palace.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and willed herself on. A pang of pain shot through her side as her velocity increased. She had to reach the palace before Darien proclaimed his love for another.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Serena, she could see the flickering light of the palace. Serena smiled happily and began to go even faster. The forest seemed cold and quiet that night. No firefly was hovering in between the trees, and no bats or owls greeted her as she flew by.  
  
"Yes!" Serena shouted as she reached the outskirts of the palace. The guards took no notice of her, so she flew over and around the palace to the ball room, near the gardens. "Darien!"  
  
She flew all around looking for an entrance to the room. The tall windows were closed, and the blinds had been dropped so one could see in, but not very well out. Serena cried in frustration and peered in.  
  
Darien was dancing with Marietta, who looked exactly like Serena, as the last chords of the song they were dancing to slowly came to an end. Serena pecked desperately at the windows to no avail. Everyone was too preoccupied with "Serena", and so they didn't hear her pecks.  
  
"No!" Serena whispered. She saw a better window across the room where there were no blinds and flew over there. As she reached the window, a wind blew up and red light shimmered around her. Blinking dots away from her vision, Serena began to drift downwards as the windows shattered.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A Little While Earlier  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Ball Room  
  
Inside, as the song ended, Darien and "Serena" stopped dancing. Darien smiled to her as she looked around nervously. He took her hand and turned to the nobles and his family.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Darien began. He pulled something sparkling out of his pocket. It was the necklace that Serena wore, from her mother. "You have come here today to celebrate my Mother's birthday, but you have another thing to celebrate as well. For many years people have been nagging me to get married and fall in love. Now, I have. Princess Serenity is my one true love. Here, right next to me, is the lady that I swear to love and cherish forever." Marietta as Serena smiled at Alex as he rose up and walked forward to get a better view. Darien turned to Marietta and placed the necklace around her while saying his last words. "My vow of everlasting love, my proclamation to the world, is for you, Serena."  
  
The windows shattered and a wind blew up more strongly than ever before. Alex began to laugh an evil sinister laugh. The ladies and gentlemen gasped and screamed and tried to run from the room. Queen Arianna and King Gereint stood up and ran forward to Darien. Darien held "Serena" and was looking around at the glass pieces and at Alex who was laughing.  
  
"Alex?" Darien whispered. Alex stopped laughing and smirked at Darien. His brown hair was tussled from the wind. "You did this?"  
  
"Yes, dear brother, it is I," Alex said evilly. Darien shook his head. "Oh, yes, surprised? It was I who kidnapped Serena. I found the Dark Arts and made them mine. I hold the power. And now, Serena is mine!"  
  
"No! I made my proclamation of love her," Darien shouted. He gripped Marietta, but she pushed him away. King Gereint and Queen Arianna helped him to his feet. He stared at Marietta in her fake image. "What?"  
  
"You made your little vow to the wrong person," Alex laughed. He pointed at Marietta and her image shimmered and melted to reveal the real Marietta. "So, now Serena is mine."  
  
"Marie?" King Gereint and Queen Arianna gasped. She laughed and wrenched the necklace from her neck.  
  
"Yes, I get tired of being a good girl," Marietta whispered. She looked up to the high window and grinned. Darien followed her gaze and gasped. Serena in her swan form was slowly floating\flying down to the ground of the ball room. "Oh, dear."  
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled. He ran forward to Serena and tried to reach her as she touched the ground. A red shield formed in front of her and Darien was thrown back and into his parents arms. "Serena!"  
  
"She is mine now, Darien. You made your proclamation to the wrong girl so now I get her," Alex said. He walked over and picked up Serena. She was limp in his arms, her feathers a more dull gold. Her eyes were closed and every once in a while, she took a breath. Darien struggled against his parents. "Stay there or I kill you and everyone in here."  
  
"Give her back! Don't take her! I love her!" Darien shouted. Marietta laughed and walked over to Alex.  
  
"If you really feel that way," Alex said. Marietta placed her hand on his shoulder. "Then, I guess if you can make it to the castle before the sun comes up and the stars fade away tonight, she will be yours again. When you come, you will have to fight me for her. It will be a pleasant way of getting rid of you so I may assume the throne of both kingdoms and rule the entire universe more quickly. Come then, if you want to die, for Serena won't regain her true form until sun rise." Alex paused and laughed. "That's when the wedding will be."  
  
"I will find you and kill you and Marietta," Darien whispered. Alex laughed and disappeared in a swirl of red light. As Marietta disappeared with Alex, she dropped the crystal swan to the floor. As it hit the floor, it cracked in two and bounced to a stop. Darien ran over to the crystal pieces and picked them up. He clenched them in his hand, staring at the place where Serena had last been. "I swear it."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Oh, no! Serena is Alex's! But I promise this story will have a happy ending - Serena\Darien forever! No worries! Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out to you because I am so happy! I have over 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much everyone! This means the world to me! Yay! Yay! I am so happy! I will try really hard to get more out as soon as I can! Thank you SO much! I luv you all! ^_^ Yay!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Darien comes to the rescue, but is he too late? ~  
  
~ Darien fights Alex for Serena. ~  
  
~ Marietta has her own plans. . . ~  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	11. The Fight and Marietta

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
A\N: Sorry I have not gotten this out to you sooner. I had so much school work and I had a little writer's block. But here it is the next chapter! Serena and Darien forever!  
  
Chapter 11: The Fight  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Castle Ruins  
  
"When do you think he will come?" Marietta asked. She twirled a little bit on the floor. She wore a new bright red dress. Alex sat on his throne. Serena, still in her swan form, was floating in a red bubble to the side of Alex. She was unconscious. "I can't wait to be Queen of Earth. That is still the bargain, right?"  
  
"Of course, I guess," Alex muttered. He waved his hand and the bubble disappeared and Serena gently floated onto a pink pillow on a throne by his. Serena stirred a little, but didn't wake. Marietta stopped her twirling and raised an eyebrow at Alex. "I just can't wait to get rid of Darien. He has always been better and gotten better than me. But now, I will win and get the princess."  
  
"What if you don't win?" Marietta asked. Alex frowned at her. "Is that girl really worth it?"  
  
"Yes, the Silver Crystal is my ultimate goal," Alex whispered smiling down at Serena. Her wings glistened in the starlight from the windows all around. "The spell ending must have had a hard effect on her. She will wake any time now. And then I will kill Darien, marry Serena and rule the entire universe."  
  
Marietta rolled her eyes. She turned away and gripped a pendant on a string around her neck. Her eyes flashed red as the pendant glowed purple. She closed her eyes as if listening to something far away. Smiling, she let go of the pendant and turned back to Alex. He was watching Serena.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Forest  
  
Darien rode hard through the trees. Branches and leaves fell against him. His steed was sweating and snorting beneath him. A great wind was howling.  
  
"Serena, I'm coming!" he shouted and urged his horse onwards. He had been riding against the wind and towards the castle ruins for an hour at least. Time was lost in him, his only thoughts being on getting Serena back. "How could I have been such a fool? I knew her aura was different, but I thought it was just the spell! I have to get to her!"  
  
Up ahead, the trees broke out and a meadow appeared. He rode through the meadow and into more trees. Then, the trees opened up to the lake. The castle ruins were on the other side of the lake.  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes. Light flickered from inside. Serena was in there. He looked up to the sky. The stars were fading. Dawn was approaching.  
  
"Alex, you are a dead man," Darien whispered and rode around the lake towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Castle Ruins  
  
"He's coming," Alex whispered and turned towards the entrance to the throne room. Marietta sauntered off to the side and glanced at her nails. She yawned.  
  
"Took him long enough," Marietta said. She glanced at the window. "It's almost sunrise. You better finish him off quick."  
  
"Of course! He is no threat to me. I have more power than he will ever have," Alex shouted. "At sunrise, Serena will marry me, or she will die."  
  
"She won't die!" Darien yelled from the entrance of the room. He was breathing heavily. A large sword was in his hand. He pointed it at Alex as he walked into the room. "You are."  
  
"Nice last words, brother," Alex sneered and stood up from his seat. He held up his hand and at once, a silver sword with a ruby on the hilt appeared in it. "Ready?"  
  
"I have never been more ready," Darien replied. Alex motioned to the swan lying on the throne beside his.  
  
"Take one last look at her," Alex said. Darien frowned.  
  
Alex was quick with the first shot. He appeared behind Darien and swung at him from behind. Darien yelped and ducked. The swords locked together. Sweat beaded down both of the men's faces.  
  
As the sword fight continued, Marietta slowly edged towards Serena. Pink light filled the room, reminding everyone that the sun was due up any time. A dagger appeared in Marietta's hand. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Sorry, princess, but I don't want to be ruler of only Earth," Marietta whispered. In the corner of her eye, she watched as Alex kicked Darien in the stomach. Darien doubled over, gasping for breath. Alex picked up his sword from the floor where it had apparently fallen and moved to strike Darien through the stomach.  
  
Marietta let the point of the dagger trail dangerously close to Serena's body. Serena stirred but remained unconscious. Marietta narrowed her eyes. Almost all of the night's stars were gone. The pink light of the sun was turning the dark sky blue. In a small amount of time, the sun's first ray would penetrate the sky and Serena would be in her human form.  
  
"I can't let you live once you're in your human form," Marietta said, shaking her head. She ran one finger over her rosy lips, enjoying the sight of Darien and Alex fighting each other. Once in a while, Alex would throw a red energy bolt at Darien, but Darien always dodged them. Marietta pursed her lips. "Alex always was better at fighting with swords than with magic. But I am better at fighting with magic, Serenity. What Alex doesn't know is that the Dark Arts go a long ways back then just King Cedric.  
  
A long time ago, a beautiful enchantress ruled the universe. She was evil and ruled evilly with the Dark Arts. All planets were in her power. But, a girl appeared from the people she ruled over. And with the power of everyone's love and goodness, the Silver Crystal was formed. It defeated the evil enchantress, and banished her to a dark place, where she could never return from, and the girl became the first Queen of the Moon. But, the enchantress left the Dark Arts knowledge, hidden away inside a castle where no one thought they existed. And then King Cedric stumbled upon the knowledge of them and tried to use them, but he was not powerful enough to use them. The Dark Arts are for only meant for one person, the heir to the enchantress.  
  
And then my dear brother found the remains of King Cedric's Dark Arts and began to use them for himself. But what everyone doesn't know is that the real heir to the enchantress's Dark Arts was hidden. And when that heir found out about her future, she grabbed it and began plotting the demise of the Moon's rule over the galaxy," Marietta paused as she saw Darien punch Alex and push him down. Alex's sword flew from his hand. Marietta smiled as sparkles began to surround Serena as dawn began to arrive. She gripped the dagger and continued. "She pretended that she wasn't who she was and waited for her chance to rule the galaxy and universe. And now, it is my time to assume the role. Sorry, Serenity, but I can't have you ruin my plans with your crystal. When you transform, I am going to have to kill you. Even if you can't hear me, I think you should be told your future."  
  
As Marietta was saying this, Alex and Darien were fighting even harder. In mock fights, they were both equal. Alex was far too tired to use much more of his Dark Arts. Darien had him pinned down and held up the sword to kill Alex. Alex muttered something under his breath, and threw Darien off of him. Darien flew over to the room's wall and slammed into it. Rock and dust billowed out from where he hit the wall.  
  
"That isn't enough to defeat me!" Darien cried. He slowly got up as Alex got up too. Darien held his sword in front of him. Alex held out his hand and a red energy ball began to form. It grew larger and larger. Darien's eyes widened at the sight of it. Alex laughed and drew back his hand. Darien pulled his sword in front of him and closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"This is the end," Alex yelled and threw the huge red ball at Darien. The red ball flew at Darien. Darien drew back his sword and with a loud cry, hit the energy ball with all his might.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Darien's sword hit the energy ball. A gold shield flickered around Darien as his eyes flickered gold. The red ball stopped and then flew the other way. Alex screamed and tried to run. The red energy ball enveloped him in flames and in a flash of red, Alex was gone.  
  
Darien sagged in relief and sighed. He turned to the throne where Serena lay. Sparkles engulfed her as she was lifted up into the air. Purple surrounded her and she began to glow gold. Darien started to walk over there, smiling.  
  
A moment later, the purple and sparkles disappeared. Serena, in her human form, floated there. Gold light encompassed her. Blinking slowly, she opened her bright blue eyes. Darien's heart soared at the sight of her. He began to run over to her.  
  
Alex and Darien's fight had ended on the other side of the room. Blood soaked his right shoulder. He had a large bump on his head and his left thigh had a long scratch down it. From the flight into the wall, he got a very bad back ache and soreness.  
  
Serena slowly floated down from the air. The gold light filtered out. Her white shoes clacked as she touched the stone floor.  
  
"Darien! Is it over?" Serena asked. She smiled softly at him. The sun's rays had just some up over the horizon. Dawn had arrived.  
  
"Alex is gone!" Darien replied. Serena's smile grew bigger and she opened her arms for Darien. Darien moved forward. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind the throne behind Serena.  
  
"The fun isn't over yet," Marietta said. She grabbed Serena around the neck and pulled Serena to her. Darien saw the dagger glitter in the light in Marietta's hand as she pulled it out from behind her back.  
  
"No!" Darien yelled. He surged forward. Marietta smiled evilly. Serena was gasping for breath. It was hard for her to breathe with Marietta's arm around her neck. Serena tried to pry Marietta's arm from her. "Serena!"  
  
"Sorry, Dare, but I can't have her stopping my plans for ruling the entire universe," Marietta simpered. She drew the dagger back. Darien was still a few feet away from Serena. Serena gasped. Marietta plunged the dagger into Serena's back just as Darien reached the foot of the stairwell the ascended to the thrones.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: Don't worry everyone! The only people who die in my story are the bad people! No one else, and Serena is not a bad person. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! I think the next chapter will be the last. Sorry this chapter was so short. Also, the next chapter will be short too. And ~va13361~, I think there might be a sequel to this story. But it's not going to be like the sequel to the movie The Swan Princess. It may have a few similarities, but it will probably have a different plot, with the same good characters, and new evil characters. (Hmm maybe Prince Diamond, that's a possibility.) But thank you everyone for reviewing.  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Darien's love proclamation\vow to Serena. ~  
  
~ The end of evil Marietta. ~  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~ 


	12. The End Or Is It?

Title: The Swan Princess  
  
Summery: Serenity is the princess from the moon, and Endymion is the prince from Earth. The kings and queens of each kingdom desperately want the two children to marry when they grow up, so every summer Serenity is sent down to Earth to spend quality time with Endymion. They hate each other at first. But when Serenity finally grows up, Endymion sees her in a different light. Endymion's jealous, power-hungry brother, Alex, turns to the dark arts in hope that he can make Serenity become his wife so he can be king, by putting her under a spell. It's up to Endymion to find her and save her from her enchantment.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Moon Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Leodegrance- King of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Sun  
  
Queen Serenity- Queen of the Moon Kingdom, born of the royal family of the Moon  
  
Princess Serenity- also known as Serena to close friends, daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler and holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
Princess Mina- Serenity's cousin from the planet Venus (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Amy- Serenity's friend and princess of Mercury (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Lita- Serenity's friend and princess of Jupiter (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Princess Raye- Serenity's friend and princess of Mars and Prince Endymion's cousin (one year older than Serenity)  
  
Earth Kingdom and Court-  
  
King Gereint- King of Earth and High King of all the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Mars  
  
Queen Arianna- Queen of Earth and High Queen of the other provinces and smaller kingdoms, born from the royal family of Earth  
  
Prince Endymion- also known as Darien to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, first in line for the throne  
  
Prince Alexander- also known as Alex to close friends, son of the High King and Queen of Earth, second in line for the throne  
  
Princess Marietta- also known as Marie to a very exclusive branch of nobles, daughter of the High King and Queen of Earth, third in line for the throne  
  
Malachite- head of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Zoycite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Nephlite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Jedite- part of the royal guard and friend of Prince Endymion  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor The Swan Princess.  
  
Chapter 12: Marietta's Demise  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Castle Ruins  
  
"No! Serena!" Darien shouted as the dagger Marietta was holding disappeared into Serena's back. Serena's eyes widened and her mouth opened partly. Darien ran forward towards her.  
  
"Looks like this problem is taken care of. Tootles, brother, for now I have bigger fish to fry," Marietta whispered. She ripped the dagger out of Serena and pushed her forward into Darien's arms. Darien caught her and fell backwards down the stairs. Marietta wiped the dagger on her red dress skirt. The blade flickered in the light from the window. "I am now going to be the ruler of Earth! I hold the greatest power in the entire universe. Good-bye Darien, I have a palace to overtake, and planets to rule. And don't even bother trying to save little Princess Serenity. This dagger has a poison so deadly, she'll be dead in a few minutes."  
  
Marietta disappeared in a swirl of purple and red. Darien laid Serena in front of him on his lap. Tears glistened in his eyes as he brought his hand up from behind her back and found it to be covered in blood.  
  
"Serena, you can't die! Not now! Please, wake up!" Darien cried. He smoothed her blonde hair back from her face. Her eyes fluttered open. Darien grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Serena?"  
  
"Darien," Serena coughed. A speck of blood trailed down by her mouth. Darien wiped it away. She struggled to get up and let out a whimper of pain as her dagger wound rubbed against the floor. She laid back and stared up into Darien's blue eyes. "I feel cold."  
  
Darien bit his lip and continued to stroke her face. She shivered once, closing her eyes to him.  
  
"It's all right, Serena, you are going to be ok," Darien tried to assure her and himself. Serena shook her head and weakly smiled. She reached up with one hand and touched his cheek gently. "Oh, Serena."  
  
"Darien, I want you to know," Serena paused and coughed. Her skin grew pale as more of her life blood was lost. Darien grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her mouth. She stared up at him and frowned at the sight of a trickle of blood coming from an open wound on the side of his head. "You're hurt."  
  
"It's nothing," Darien dismissed his injuries. Serena's mouth moved, but he couldn't quite get what she was saying. He bent his head lower to hers.  
  
"I love you, Darien. I always have and always will," Serena whispered faintly. Tears freely fell from Darien's eyes. He gently kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath. "No matter what, you have to stop Marietta. I don't want anyone else to die. You . . . you have to save every . . one."  
  
"I won't let her get away with this," Darien said. Serena's skin became a pale white as she struggled for breath. "Please, Serena, don't go. Don't leave me here."  
  
"I will never leave you," Serena let her hand drop from Darien's face as her eyes slowly closed. Darien gasped. "I love you."  
  
Then, Serena stopped breathing. Darien cried out. He shook her, trying to wake her, but she remained limp. He set her down gently on the floor and looked out the window at the sun rising over the trees and mountains.  
  
"No! Don't do this to me!" Darien cried to the world outside. He stood up and ran to the window. Dark clouds were building and rain began to fall in heavy droplets. "Why her? What has she ever done to anyone?"  
  
Darien rammed his fist into the wall. The wall held a dent mark when he removed his hand. A few rain drops splashed onto his hand and head through the large open window. He clenched his hand and turned back to look at his love.  
  
"Serena," he whispered. Heart-wrenching sobs wracked through him. The rain fell faster. A flash of lightening lit up the room. Darien walked back over to Serena and knelt down beside her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the broken swan necklace. Gently, he placed the two pieces on Serena.  
  
Another flash of lightening, and a roll of thunder echoed through the room. The storm had started up quickly with no warning. Darien leaned over Serena, stroking her hand.  
  
"Serena, I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I don't love Marietta! I only love one person, and that special person is you," Darien said. A light breeze drifted in. It wafted through the room, rustling Serena's hair. "I love you, Serena, my princess. I love you because of who you are. I love your kindness, your mischievous side, the way your eyes light up when you're happy or excited." Darien smiled softly and looked up, remembering their little war when they were younger. "Every year, I used to dread your visit, but once you got here, I always hated to see you go. You are my soul mate, the only one who I can ever love. My vow of everlasting love is to you, Serena. I will always love you, no matter where you are. Only you, forever, until life ceases to exist and beyond."  
  
As Darien said the last word of his proclamation, a single tear fell from his eye and dropped down onto the broken pieces of the crystal swan necklace. A huge wind began to blow. It brought in leaves and dirt and rain. Darien stood up and shielded his face from the harsh wind. The tear began to emit a glow and dissolved into the two pieces of the crystal swan as they were lifted into the air. Darien watched as the two pieces of the crystal were magically brought together and fused together to become whole again.  
  
The crystal floated down from where it had been in the air, and settled itself just below Serena's collarbone. The gold chain tied itself around Serena's neck. Darien gasped and tried to run to Serena, but the wind blew more strongly than before and stopped him from moving. Sparkles began to form around Serena's body and she floated up into the air. The sparkles molded together and formed a gold sheen around Serena beginning from the crystal.  
  
Suddenly, a great light burst from the golden sheen around Serena. It blinded Darien for a second and shot out of the room from all angles. The dark storm clouds melted away before it and the wind stopped. The castle was encased in gold light and it flew up into the sky. (A\N: Kind of like Rini's light that she emits when her crescent moon mark shows up on her forehead, but larger.)  
  
Darien opened his eyes after the light had disappeared. A rainbow had appeared outside the window and fell into the room directly behind Serena. Serena was floating in the air and sparkles fell from her to the ground. She was wearing a long white gown with gold designs on the bodice. Gold and white sandals adorned her feet. A pearl bracelet was around her wrist and the crystal swan necklace hung from her neck. Her hair was up in its traditional "meatballs" and flowed down her back. Darien smiled as she blinked her eyes open.  
  
"Darien?" Serena whispered as she floated down. Darien ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. The sparkles were gone and Serena looked around confused. "I thought I was dead."  
  
"You were," Darien said, tears leaking from his eyes. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I heard your voice. I heard your vow of love to me and then a great light took me and I was here," Serena looked into his eyes. He brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face. "Thank you, Darien."  
  
"I thought I lost you," Darien whispered. Serena placed her hand on his mouth. She let it fall as she kissed him. Darien placed her on the ground and hugged her.  
  
"Never again," Serena said as she broke the kiss and leaned back. "But there is still Marietta."  
  
"We have to hurry!" Darien cried. He had forgotten all about Marietta in his grief. Serena took his hand. "How are we going to get back to the palace before it's too late? We have to save my family and kingdom, and yours."  
  
"I know how to get there fast," Serena said. She took his other hand and nodded to him. They closed their eyes in concentration as pink light surrounded them and teleported them to the palace.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
"Hah, the Earth is mine now," Marietta laughed. She sat on a gold throne where King Gereint and Queen Arianna's thrones had once sat. The king and queen where currently standing with all the other nobles in the throne room. Their crowns were gone and Marietta wore the king's. All the nobles were looking scared and worried. Mina, Malachite, Raye, Jedite, Amy, Zoycite, Lita, and Nephrite were by the king and queen. A long red carpet led from the throne to the doors that opened out to the rest of the palace. "I am your Queen! And now I have other planets to overtake."  
  
Marietta twirled her magic staff. On one end there was a red crystal. The red crystal was the source of the Dark Arts. No one could stop her with this, or so she thought.  
  
"I think I will start with the Moon," Marietta said. A few murmurs flew throughout the room. They were silenced with a glare from Marietta. She got up and smiled at her court. "Don't be bad while I am away, or I'll have to kill you. See you in a bit!"  
  
Marietta raised her staff to teleport to the Moon. All of a sudden, the entrance doors banged open. Marietta whirled around and glared at the intruders. She gasped.  
  
"It can't be!" Marietta cried. The king, queen and nobles turned towards the doors and gasped as well. "You're dead! I killed you!"  
  
"It wasn't my time yet, Marietta," Serena shouted. Darien stood behind her and they both walked up the red carpet towards the throne. Marietta glared at them. Serena paused and smiled as she reached the dais to the throne. "But it's yours right now."  
  
"No! I will kill you with the Dark Arts once and for all!" Marietta cried and raised her staff. A bright red and purple light flashed towards Serena and threw her backwards. "You can't stop me with the Dark Arts crystal!"  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried as he ran to her side. She pushed him away and glared at Marietta. Slowly, she got up and walked back over to Marietta. Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy ran over to Serena and stood by her.  
  
"Yes, I can, and I will," Serena replied. She cupped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. Marietta gasped. Serena reached out with her mind and called on the Imperium Silver Crystal on the Moon. It glowed brightly for a moment in her Mother's old room and disappeared.  
  
"No!" Marietta cried. A light formed in Serena's hands. Everyone watched as the Silver Crystal appeared in Serena's hands. Serena looked up and glared at Marietta.  
  
"I will not let you hurt anyone else! Your reign of tyranny ends here!" Serena yelled.  
  
"I will not lose to a bratty Moon princess!" Marietta snarled. She raised her staff into the air and called upon its powers. "I will rule the universe!"  
  
A beam of red and purple power flew from the staff towards Serena. Darien moved to protect Serena, but she raised her hands into the air with the Silver Crystal. A soft glow formed around her hands. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated on the crystal. A gold crescent Moon mark appeared on her forehead and burned brightly. A strong white and gold power beam flew from Serena's crystal and met with Marietta's power beam. Serena's friends joined hands and used their planet powers to help Serena.  
  
"No!" Marietta shouted and added more power to her crystal. The nobles in the room moved as far back as they could to get away from the battle. None left the room, for they were transfixed with the scene in front of them. Darien placed his hands on Serena's shoulders.  
  
Seconds went by. Each power grew stronger and stronger, filling the room with light. Finally, Marietta's beam of light started to overcome Serena's. The Imperium Silver Crystal began to wane.  
  
'No!' Serena thought. 'I have to beat her! I won't let her win. Come on, Serena. You can do it.'  
  
'Focus your mind.' Darien's voice echoed through her mind. 'I believe in you.'  
  
Serena's mind was reeling with power and thoughts of the people she knew and loved. They all believed in her, but was she enough? Suddenly, a beautiful voice broke out and calmed Serena's mind.  
  
'My daughter,' the voice said.  
  
'Mother?' Serena asked, gasping. 'Is that you?'  
  
'It is I. Serena, you have been given a tough road to follow. I know you can make it. All you need is love.'  
  
'Love? Love.' Serena thought of everyone who she loved and who loved her. She smiled and placed their love's power into the crystal. Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy focused their powers to the crystal too. The crystal's light flared and began to grow.  
  
"Ah!" Marietta screamed. The Imperium Silver Crystal's light engulfed her Dark Art's power. There was a blinding flash of pink light. When everyone opened their eyes, Marietta was gone, along with her Dark Arts power.  
  
"Serena!" Darien shouted. Serena was floating in the air. The Imperium Silver Crystal floated above her, illuminating her with light. The crystal flared again and dissented down, disappearing into Serena's body. Her swan necklace flickered once with light, and then changed back to its normal look.  
  
Serena floated back down to the ground and opened her eyes. She ran into Darien's arms and hugged him. Everyone was cheering and running over to Serena and Darien. Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye hugged Serena excitedly and asked many questions about where she was and what happened. Serena answered their questions and then turned to Darien as Darien's friends came over to Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita.  
  
"She's gone!" Serena cried and kissed Darien. Darien smiled. King Gereint and Queen Arianna ran over and hugged them both.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Queen Arianna cried. She clung to Serena, weeping. King Gereint smiled.  
  
"Is the threat really over?" King Gereint asked Darien. Darien glanced at Serena. She nodded.  
  
"Yes!" Darien answered with a smile. King Gereint hugged Darien.  
  
"I suppose now, we are going to have a wedding," Raye teased as she saw Serena and Darien gaze at each other lovingly. Serena blushed and tried to hide behind Queen Arianna, who was laughing. Darien smirked and yanked her out from behind Queen Arianna.  
  
"I think so," Darien whispered. He dipped her back and kissed her soundly. Marietta was gone, and the Dark Arts were no longer a threat to anyone anymore, and Serena and Darien's lives together had just begun.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The End . . . or is it?  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A\N: YAYAYAYAY! The story is done! Well, maybe. If anything is confusing, or doesn't sound right, tell me and I will fix it. I hope everyone liked it! Thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean so much to me and I really love to read them. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I couldn't decide on how to end it. Okay, I have a few poll questions for all my lovely readers. Review and tell me what you answered for the questions below! ^_^  
  
Should there be a sequel? (If you answer no, then don't answer any of the other questions below)  
  
YES No  
  
If there is a sequel do you want Serena and Darien's wedding to be . . .  
  
the next chapter to this story (I think the wedding should be in the sequel not in this story) at the end of the sequel (I like this answer ^_~) at the beginning of the sequel and have Serena's adventure be when she is married never  
  
Who should the bad guy\girl (s) be in the sequel?  
  
Prince Diamond Wise Man A minion – (Rubeus, Emerald, etc – specify which one if you pick this answer) Alan and Ann Some one else  
  
Do you want a crossover? (just asking if you want one)  
  
Yes – (then pick one of these – cardcaptors, star wars, tenchi muyo, other- specify) no  
  
I might only use one of Serena's friends in the sequel so which one will it be?  
  
Mina Lita Amy Raye None All New – specify  
  
Should Serena be pregnant if the wedding is at the beginning of the sequel? Yes No  
  
What should the plot be?  
  
kidnapping of some one mystery of some sort some thing happens to Serena (not kidnapping) other - specify  
  
Okay, that's it! Thank you so much for your reviews and take the poll and review for this chapter! I will open the poll for a week or so and begin the sequel if that's what everyone wants! Ja ne! 


End file.
